The Missing Pureblood
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Kaname and Zero have a huge fight and Zero leave Kaname. Later Kaname is missing and the only one who could find him is Zero. Will they be able to work things out if he's rescued? Beta-Reader: bluerose-28. Warning: This is a boy love story and lots of OOC'ness. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will always take creative criticism but flames will be for the fireplace on a cold winter's night. Thank you. Please review this story. Also, I will continue to write 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn', but I'm stuck at the moment and I have been working on this one for months. Please tell me what you think.

Warning: This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Not beta edited.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

Summary: Kaname and Zero have a huge fight and Zero leave Kaname. Later Kaname is missing and the only one who could find him is Zero.

**Beta-Reader: **bluerose-28. Thank you sooo much for going over this story and giving me some great ideas for improvement (Bows to wonderful bluerose-28 Sensei).

The Missing Pureblood ch. 1

*Kaname*

Kaname was sitting in the dining room, waiting for Zero to come home. His dinner already eaten two hours earlier, cold, and Zero was late getting home…again. He had been fearing what this could mean. They have been arguing about time and time again for the last three months. Whenever Zero was late, he would call, claiming to have a mission. Kaname would always doubt him, and to be given the same response every time. Zero would always sigh and say, "You can call Master Yagari to confirm.", only, Kaname never would. Why would he call someone he doesn't trust and just take his word for it? Zero would normally call; only this time Zero hasn't called him to tell him he would be home late. Where is he?

*Zero*

Zero was sitting in his car at the park, where he just finished his emergency assignment. These types of missions have been occurring a lot lately, but what can he do? Usually, he would call Kaname to let him know that he would be late, but every time he called, Kaname would grill him.

*Flash Back*

(Two nights earlier)

"What do you mean you're going to be late? What did you say you were going to do again? Go on another last minute assignment? More likely going to find some whore to screw! I don't know…" Kaname said, ranting, only to be interrupted by Zero.

"You can call Master Yagari to confirm. I have told you this every time I call but you just won't. Do you know why I call you? Do you? I call because I love you and it's out of respect for you that I tell you I'm going to be late. Why you ask? Funny you should be asking that question! It's because I don't want you to worry about me. I'm tired of fighting with you every time I call, so you know what? I won't call you anymore since it won't make a difference. You're always accusing me of being unfaithful to you no matter what, so since it seems to be ALL about you," He said sarcastically, "you can accuse and yell at me all you want when I get home!" Zero yelled into the phone just before hanging up.

After that mission, he stopped by a 24hr liquor store and bought a large bottle of vodka. By the time he got home, he was shit faced drunk. He walked in the house

with his bottle in hand, almost completely gone. Kaname went to the front door, only to come up short at the sight before him. It was obvious that he had been on a mission this time. His clothes were torn with blood all over them, and ash. Kaname knew that Zero was telling the truth this time. Had he really reduced Zero to drinking and coming home drunk?

As Kaname approached Zero, Zero held up his hand to stop him. "Don…yoo…are…co..me…ay…closher…t..oo..me." (Translated: Don't you dare come any closer to me.) Zero said, and then stumbles to the stairs. Half way up the stairs, Zero passes out, falling flat on his face.

*End of Flash Back*

The ringing of his phone brought Zero back out of memory lane. Looking at the caller ID, he groaned, took a fortifying deep breath, and then answered the phone.

"Yes?" he answered flatly. "Where are you?" Kaname asked. "I'm at the park, thinking." A long pause came over the line. "When will you be home?" Kaname asked. There was another long pause and then, "Within an hour." Zero replied before hanging up. He has something to do before going home.

*Both*

Two hours later, Zero walked in the front door and took only a few steps before coming to a halt by a seething Pureblood. "You said you would be home within an hour and it's now two hours later. Where have you been?" Kaname asked, almost yelling. "I told you, I was at the park thinking. I had another last minute assignment this evening at the park. When it was finished, I just stayed there to think." Zero finished. Kaname didn't believe him, but decided he would get back to it later. "And why did you need to stay at the park to think? You could have come home to think. What was so important that it took you two hours to get home after I called you?" Kaname asked heatedly.

Zero didn't answer right away. He stood there for a moment deciding if this was the right time to bring it up. What happened next pushed him to his decision. While standing there in indecision, Kaname snapped, came over and slapped him across his face. "I'm tired of these late nights, tired of eating alone. Whatever it is that is keeping you away from me, I want you to quit it now. Call your girlfriend or the Association, which ever or both, and quit. You're mine and I won't share you anymore! THAT'S IT!" Kaname yelled, now red in the face from anger and his eyes were blood red as well.

Zero had reached his limit. He was tired of dealing with this and it was time to put it to an end. At this point, it was taking everything he had in him not to explode. "Kaname, I think we should take a break from each other for a while, to think about what we want from our relationship. To decide if we want to continue that is, and if so, what we need to do to keep from going back to the problems we are having. I have already made arrangements for a place for me to stay. I'm leaving tonight." Zero said and then walked past him to head up stairs. He heard Kaname say one more thing before he turned the corner.

Kaname was shocked. He didn't want to lose Zero. He was his everything. The only serious problem was Zero's infidelity. If only Zero had been faithful, he wouldn't be having this problem. Thing is, as a Pureblood, he's not about to go begging for Zero to stay. "Fine, leave and live with that whore you've been seeing; but know this, if you walk out that door, you're not coming back." With that, Zero rounded the corner up the stairs to pack. He didn't have much, but he packed the few items he owned, and his clothes. Before leaving, he left a check on the bed, written out to Kaname.

Once he reached the stairs, he walked down them, straight to Kaname. He handed the house keys to him and said, "I left a check-up stairs on the bed for my motorcycle. I will give you my address later in case there are any items I missed." And then Zero was gone.

Kaname was devastated. Zero left him. What did he do that would cause Zero to leave him? He went back to his office and sat down at his desk. The paper work piled up and waiting for him to look over them, but he just couldn't focus on them. His thoughts drifted back to Zero. Whoever this whore is that has stolen his Zero is going to pay for it. Tomorrow, he is going to send Kain to find out who she is so that he can eliminate her. Tomorrow, Kaname is going to start making Zero pay for being unfaithful to him.

Zero drove to his new apartment. It would be difficult to adjust to life alone again, but he could. Thank god Kaito, an old childhood friend, who is not only a hunter, but a manager/ owner to the apartment complex he is now living in. Tomorrow would be a new day, not to mention busy. In the morning, he would have to call a personal day so he could also so shopping to furnish his new home.

**TBC: ** I was going to make this one really long, big one-shot, but decided against it. I have the next chapter ready to post, but I'm going to post this slowly. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Again, please review. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summary:** Kaname and Zero have a huge fight and Zero leave Kaname. Later Kaname is missing and the only one who could find him is Zero.

**Beta-Reader: **bluerose-28. Thank you sooo much for going over this story and giving me some great ideas for improvement (Bows to wonderful bluerose-28 Sensei).

**Thanks to all who reviewed: ** , ShadowsOfPenAndPaper, ZeamagiriZyenn, bluerose-28ben4kevin, and RandomPerson (Guest)

The Missing Pureblood ch. 2

*Kaname*

The next morning, Kaname began his night by calling Kain. "Good evening Kaname-Sama. How are you and Kiryu doing?" he asked. Kaname was silent for a moment; to deal with the blow that simple question had caused him. His still loved Zero and feared he always would. "I'm doing fine, but I need you to follow Zero everywhere he goes. I want daily reports and in extreme detail, no questions asked. Do you understand Kain?" "Yes Kaname-Sama. When would you like me to start?" Kain asked. "Now, I need you to find him and then follow." Kaname said before hanging up. Once he has all of the proof he needs. He was going to confront Zero and make sure that Zero pay for his betrayal. Zero will have to crawl on his knees begging for forgiveness.

After that, he went to get ready for a meeting he had in a few hours.

*Zero*

Zero woke up about 3 in the afternoon. He was feeling VERY stiff from having to sleep on the floor all night, without a pillow, and few blankets. Stiffly, he got up off the floor, called the association, took a shower, and got dressed. By 3:30, he was out the door and going to a local furniture store. The first thing he was looking for was a bed. Once he found one he liked, he moved on to the other items he needed, a night stand, dresser, dining table, and a few other things. He went to pay for the items and gave his address for delivery. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be for a few more days. He groaned inwardly. That meant sleeping on the floor for a few more nights.

Next he went to a big 'One stop shopping centre'. He would need pillows, sheets, blankets, alarm clock, towels, kitchen-ware, and food. He was thankful that the apartment came with all of the appliances he was going to need. After shopping, he realized he was hungry. He stopped by a pizza place and ordered a combo to go. He just remembered he was going to need blood tablets as well now that he and Kaname had broken up, so he called Cross…or tried too; but it seems that his phone was disconnected now. He groaned inwardly. Kaname had disconnected his number sometime between his call to work and now. He was going to have to open his own account for a cell phone and give that to everyone. He found such a store a few blocks from home; he opened an account, and then headed home.

After eating his dinner and transferring all of the numbers from one phone to the other, he sent a text message to everyone. "Hey, this is Zero. This is my new number." The only one who didn't get that message was Kaname. After that, he called the association again to check in and give them his new number. Thankfully, no emergencies came up.

Next he called Cross. "Hey Cross, don't ask me any questions, but I'm going to need a regular supply of tablets from now on…please." There was a long pause on the line. He knew the other man wanted to ask questions, but wasn't going too. "Alright Kiryu-kun. I won't ask, but I'm here for you at any time you need me." Zero smirked, yes he knew, just as he knew he would never go to him for a 'Heart to heart' talk. The man was just creepy. "I know, thank you. Have a good day." Zero said and then hung up. He settled in to read a book he'd been reading and it was just getting to the good part it seemed. When he felt he was getting tired, he put together his make-shift bed on the floor, going to sleep, never was he aware he was being followed or watched.

*Kain*

Kain opened his laptop, opened his internet, and typed up the last of his report before hitting send. He looked up to the window, seeing that now the lights were off, he turned to his relief. "Aidou, just sit here and watch for Kiryu. If he leaves, call me and follow him." Aidou nodded and turned to look at the lightless windows, wondering how he got stuck spying on Kiryu anyway.

*Kaname*

Over the next couple of months, things seem to have settled into a simple routine. Kaname would read the detailed reports from Kain on Zero, only to find nothing spectacular in them. Zero had fallen into a regular pattern of working and sleeping, doing very little else; visiting no one and no one visiting him. Is it possible, that Zero was telling the truth and there was no other lover on the side, only the missions that kept Zero out late at night? It was beginning to look more like a possibility, but he's not entirely convinced yet. It also seems that Zero is still unaware of being followed, for which he was thankful for.

Kaname was going some paper work in his office at home when he received a phone call; a business matter of grave importance that needed his immediate attention. Cursing those imbeciles for not being able to take care of the matter on their own, he left to go deal with it.

*Zero*

(Time Lapse)

A week later, Seiren was knocking on Zero's front door. "Kiryu-Sama, may I come in? I must speak with you." He eyed Seiren, suspecting Kaname to be up to something, but he just couldn't say no; so he let her in. "I'm not with Ka…Kuran anymore. Please just go back to calling me Kiryu-kun." For as long as he was with Kaname, she insisted on calling him Kiryu-Sama, but now those days are over. Seiren however, had other…more important matters on her mind. "Kaname-Sama is missing. He's been gone for a week and no one is able to get a hold of him or find him. Kiryu-Sama, please help me look for him." she requested. She was supposed to be his bodyguard, and now she is here having to turn to Kiryu-Sama for help, when she failed her job. Her confidence in her abilities to do her job was now seriously shaken.

Just as he was about to answer her, his phone rang. "Hold on Seiren, Hello?" he said into the phone. "Zero, this is Kaito. We have a mission for you. This one is a recovery mission that the Vampire Senate is asking us for, more specifically for you. It seems that your ex, Kaname Kuran, has gone missing a week ago. Your job is to work with his bodyguard (Zero looked up at said bodyguard with suspicion), find and rescue Kuran. I understand your history with him, but you're also the best one for this job because of your history with him." Kaito finished. "Do I have an option to turn it down or is this going to be an order Mr. President?" Zero asked, rubbing his temples, knowing it was be a direct 'No'. "It will be an order if you decline it Kiryu, you don't really have a choice in this matter." Zero cussed. He didn't want to do this. Kaname had pushed things to go this way between them and Zero had started his life anew, leaving everything _'Kuran'_ behind him. No, he didn't want to do this, but he couldn't ignore it and he knew it. "Fine, but you owe me big for this. I'll tell you what my reward will be when this mission is over…Mr. President." Zero said, enunciating 'Mr. President' slowly.

When he finally got off the phone, he looked over to Seiren. "Fine, I'll help you find him, but if I find out that you or any of the others try to hinder me in any way, shape, or form, I'm dropping this investigation, got it? I'm calling the shots, and just to make it clear, I'm taking this investigation because it's my new assignment from the association." Zero finished. He turned to grab his coat before heading out the door with Seiren. He couldn't see the normal stoic, expressionless face being stained with tears running down her cheeks; he also didn't want to admit his concern for the Vampire Prince that had broken his heart with his lack of trust.

The first stop they needed to make is to go to the Senate and see if they can give him any information. The Senate asked for him specifically, but he wanted whatever information they had. First he would need Seiren to make a phone call. "Seiren, call the Senate and tell them we are on our way. I want to talk to them and find out what they know." Seiren didn't answer, but instead pulled out her phone and relayed the message. "They are waiting for us Zero-Sama." Zero groaned when he heard her still addressing him as 'Zero-Sama'. It seems she won't stop.

On the drive to meet with the Senate, Zero's mind begins to wonder back through his memories. Is there something he missed that might have indicated the trouble Kaname might have been in? Keeping his mind on the road while thinking of what he might have missed. The only problem is, his mind started to wonder to other things that has to do with his relationship with the pureblood. Like the start of their relationship.

*Flashback*

They were at Cross Academy and it was his senior year. He sat at the desk next to the window, waiting for the teacher to start. It was the first day of second semester. In the seat next to him, sat the most gorgeous looking guy on campus. Zero had seen him around, wanted to get to know him, but never could. He always had people around him, so Zero never had the chance.

It took him a while, but he eventually learned the guy's name was Kaname Kuran. He was rumored to be the heir to his family's fortune and multi-billion dollar companies. He heard of the Kurans' from his Sensei, Yagari. His master made it known what he thought of all purebloods', but especially the Kurans, but it didn't matter to him. He wanted to know him better; he liked him. Yes, Zero is into men.

He honestly didn't believe he would have a chance with the gorgeous brunet, and it saddened him; but he would be happy with just his friendship. He would be satisfied. That would be better than anything.

Over the next couple of weeks, their friendship grew fast, to where they were spending as much time they could together. It didn't matter to Kaname that Zero was a hunter-turned vampire and it didn't matter to Zero that Kaname was 'The Pureblood' in the vampire world. They enjoyed each other's company and that was all that mattered to them.

When a month had passed, Kaname walked into class to find Zero where he expected to. He was a nervous wreck. He decided today was the day. Today he would ask Zero Kiryu to be his boyfriend. He walked over to his seat next to the one he had fallen in love with and sat down next to him.

"Hey Kaname, how are you feeling?" Zero asked with a smile. "I'm feeling great." Kaname replied. Kaname quickly took a deep breath and then started. "Zero?" "Yes?" Zero asked. "Would you...be interested in...being my boyfriend? I mean I can understand if you don't want too. You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful, and may be looking for someone better and..." Kaname stopped his rambling.

Zero just sat there stunned. He couldn't believe it. The one he had fallen in love with is asking him out and thinks he's beautiful. He just couldn't believe it. He hadn't realized that Kaname had stopped talking, that is until he heard Kaname say something else. "I'm sorry Zero. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I would like to keep..." Kaname managed to say until Zero stopped him mid-apology. "Kaname, I would love too. To be honest, I have wanted to be with you for a long time, but thought that you wouldn't be interested in me like that. I have always thought that a gorgeous guy like you wouldn't be interested in a guy like me. Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend if the offer is still available?" Zero finished, hopeful.

Kaname's eyes grew wide at what Zero just told him. Kaname was speechless. All he could do was nod his head, a huge grin on his face. He thought that Zero's silence to his question was his way of rejecting him, but it wasn't. Kaname now realized that he shocked him. They were now a couple. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? I know this wonderful place that serves the best Italian food you would ever find." Kaname asked.

"Yes, I would love to." answered Zero, only to find out later that night that the restaurant was owned by Zero, handed down to him when his family was killed.

*End of Flashback*

Zero could never understand why Kaname would become obsessed thinking and believing that he was cheating on him. The idea was absurd.

Later, that night, after they left the Senate and searched Kaname's study in the mansion, they came up with no new information. Zero went home exhausted. He showered and climbed into bed and no matter how hard he tried, his mind wouldn't shut down, but instead it started to drift again to his relationship with Kaname. Why would he think Zero was cheating? He needed to figure that one out, but it was driving him crazy. He thought back to each event that had caused the start of each fight. Every time he was working on an emergency mission. So yes, he could understand that could cause some suspicion; but that was the reason why Zero suggested Kaname call the Association to confirm. If Kaname requested either President Cross or Vice-President Yagari to confirm, there shouldn't have been a problem. Yet every time Kaname refused. There was even one time when Zero had been injured on a hunt and Kaname had to come to give him blood, but that was the only time they didn't fight about his supposed affairs.

He tried to think back to the first time Kaname had accused him of cheating on him. That was the only time that Zero was late getting home from anything. That was because he was at Yuki's, planning a surprise party for Kaname. That night when he got home, Kaname had started with the accusations. He was demanding answers and threatened to put an end to their relationship if Zero didn't fess up with where he was, what he was doing, and with whom. Zero had been hurt and angry that he answered the questions. "I WAS WITH YUKI, PLANNING A SURPRISE PARTY...FOR YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled.

Zero then grabbed his cell phone, called Yuki, and told her he was cancelling the party, all the while still looking at Kaname. Kaname grabbed the phone from him and demanded who he was on the phone with. By the time Kaname was off the phone with her, after having been properly chastised by his sister, he went in search of Zero. Zero left Kaname while he was talking with Yuki and stomped up the stairs to the guest bedroom. That was where he found his beautiful silver head, on a tear stained and soaked pillow, still hiccupping in his sleep. It would appear Zero had cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Zero woke up, not rested at all, and found Kaname sleeping in a chair next to the bed, in a very uncomfortable position. That's going to cause a crick in his neck. Zero got up quickly, not wanting to wake up Kaname, and not wanting to deal with last night; at least just not yet. He needed time to think. He went down stairs, fixed a pot of coffee, and strawberry filled French crepes. That's his comfort food. It's better with vanilla ice cream on the side, so he went to the freezer, and grabbed the carton, scooped up some ice cream, and put the carton back in the freezer.

A few minutes later, Kaname came walking into the kitchen. He grimaced when he saw what Zero was eating. Not out of disgust, be in recognition of the comfort food that Zero had fixed. He knew he had hurt Zero worse than he originally thought. He looked up to Zero's face and saw the trail of fresh tears that was running down his cheeks. Shit, Zero was crying again; over his stupidity, accusations, and threats. Damn, damn, and damn again!

Zero's cell phone rang and woke him up. Damn, when did he go to sleep? Irritated, he grabbed the damn thing. "WHAT!" he snapped. "Zero, we need you to come to the Association immediately." the man on the other end said. Zero knew who it was. "I'll be there in half an hour Master." Zero replied to Yagari. "Try to make it sooner." Yagari answered before hanging up. It was going to be impossible to get there in half an hour even after he promised him. He lived twenty five minutes away as it is. He would have to break some speeding laws to do it, and he couldn't run that risk. With a deep sigh, he rushed through his shower, dressed, and jumped on his bike. The dream he had, the memory dream, he pushed to the back of his mind.

_(A/N: The dream does contain Zero's interpretation of what he felt or thought to how Kaname felt based on their discussions later that is not actually mentioned in the story.)_

**TBC: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summary:** Kaname and Zero have a huge fight and Zero leave Kaname. Later Kaname is missing and the only one who could find him is Zero.

**Beta-Reader: **bluerose-28. Thank you sooo much for going over this story and giving me some great ideas for improvement (Bows to wonderful bluerose-28 Sensei).

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **ben4kevin, , bluerose-28, ZeamagiriZyenn, Zero176085, irmina, and Gravity's Child.

The Missing Pureblood ch. 3

Upon entering the Association, he could feel the heavy tension in the air. Zero tensed up, expecting the worse to come. He was heading towards Yagari's office when he was stopped on the way. "Kiryu, the meeting is this way." Kaito told him. Reluctantly, Zero followed him.

Once he entered the meeting room, he stopped for a moment when he saw that all eyes were on him. Hesitantly, he moved to take the seat offered to him. He looked to Cross who was seated at the head of the table, silently asking him to say what it was that he had to come to the Association for, to know what the emergency was. Whatever it was, it was important enough to call him in when he should be out looking for Ka…no, he needs to start thinking of him as Kuran again. He needs to separate his heart from him. It had been battered too much with the lack of trust, accusations, and the threats. Enough was enough.

His heart ached at the thought of being impersonal to Kaname, but impersonal was how it was going to be from now on. His thoughts were disturbed when Cross started to speak up. "Zero, we have asked you to come in because we have something you need to see." he said and then turned to another person in the room. "Start the video." he commanded. Zero was confused until he saw a video of Kaname tied to a chair, head hung down, his hair a mess, and blood all over his naked body. A mechanical voice came through the video. "At nine tonight, hunter Kiryu is to be at the Ueno Park by the statue called Saigō Takamori. If he is not there on time, his lover Kuran Kaname will meet his untimely end." and then the video went blank.

Zero's heart sank. Kaname was in this predicament because of him? Who would…never mind, Stupid question. He knows he has enemies aplenty in both the vampire world and the hunter community. The list is too long to track down and interrogate everyone before the time allotted. The only people who knew that the two of them were no longer a couple were a few people in the association. There were plenty of hunters and vampires alike that would love nothing more than to kill him.

"It seems as though I don't have a choice." Zero said as he was getting up to leave, only to be stopped. "Zero, sit back down." President Cross said. "We're not finished." Cross looked at him. "We can't let you go without back up. We will have a wire feed on you as well as a tracking device in case you are moved to a different location. We will have hunters surrounding you to make sure you are kept safe." Cross finished.

Zero sat there thinking about it for a minute before he turned to Cross. "I know better than to argue with you Mr. President. Instead of arguing, I ask that you carefully pick the hunters you want on this mission. It's obvious that whoever is behind this, is after me, using Kaname as bait. I have enemies in both vampire and hunter communities that would love nothing more than to see me dead, too many to try to eliminate in the time given to us. So again, I ask that you pick the hunters carefully." Zero finished and Cross was surprised. He was expecting a quick denial from Zero for the reasons he mentioned.

Cross knew very well what Zero was talking about. Too many times had Zero been in a situation where he had to fend off attacks from other hunters as well as from level E vampires while away on missions. They had to change mission parameters just to make sure that Zero wouldn't be an easy target anymore. Zero is the only hunter in the association that is allowed to kill other hunters in any way necessary if he was under attack from other hunters. Zero didn't want to kill anyone but reluctantly agreed to the changes. President Cross and Vice-President Yagari had warned the rest of the hunters in the Association of the changes. Since that time, no other hunter dared to make an attempt against hunter Kiryu.

"I have already compiled a list of hunters for this mission. I want you to go over this list and give me your opinion within the hour." Cross said as he handed the list to Zero. Zero nodded, taking the list in hand, and then got up to leave.

Zero walked quickly to his office, sat down at his desk, and looked over the list that Cross had given him. Most of the names on the list were fine but there was a few that he would have to talk to Cross about. These few names would need to be removed. The more he thought about things over all, the more he realized a few things. Things that he would have to deal with when Kaname was safe at home.

He got up and headed over to Crosses office. Once he got there, he knocked and waited for the sickening 'Come in' to sound. Once he got it, he opened the door, walked though, shut the door, and down in a chair across from him. "The list looks good, but there are a few names that I object to since we have a history problem. It would be counterproductive to this mission. They are Kichida and Yamada. Those are the only two names that I found I have a problem with." Cross considered and then nodded. "I agree, I will remove them from the mission list. Anything else Zero?" Zero nodded, "Yes, have you informed the Senate of these developments?" Zero asked. "No, we haven't and we are not going to. Not knowing who is behind this, the fewer people that know about this, the better for you. I will deal with the consequences of keeping this from them later, but for now, they are not to be notified." Cross answered. Zero didn't like it, but nodded his head in agreement. "Good. Now Zero, go home and come back here at eight tonight to get everything ready." Zero nodded once again, got up and left.

Once he got home, he went straight to bed. He was tired. He didn't sleep well last night, and was disturbed out of bed to find that Kuran had been kidnapped…because of him. Damn, he is going to have to fix this, somehow.

*DREAM*

Zero was in the dark, laying down on the cold floor. He couldn't see or hear anything. He was in a void. Then a voice came to him in a low whisper. "Why Zero?" He didn't recognize the voice so he had no idea how to answer that question. "Why what? Who are you?" he asked. "Why Zero? Why did you leave me? Why weren't you there when they came and took me away?" the voice said louder. It was Kaname's voice. "Kaname? Kaname, where are you?" Zero yelled out. He got up off of the floor and started to run in the direction he heard Kaname's voice. "Zero, why?" Kaname's voice sound a lot further away and more tortured then before. "NO! KANAME, WHERE ARE YOU!" Zero yelled. "Why Zero?" the voice asked again even quieter and further away. Zero tried to run faster and yelled once again for Kaname.

*DREAM END*

Zero abruptly sat up in bed, yelling Kaname's name with sweat dripping down his face. That was going to be one nightmare that was going to haunt him for a very long time. Right now, he couldn't wallow in self-disgust right now. He needed to get Kaname back and try to straighten this whole mess out. He needed Kaname safe. Guilt was a terrible thing to deal with and he hated it.

He got up took a shower, gathered everything he might need for this mission, and rode his bike into the Association. He was half an hour early, so he went to his office to finish up some last minute detail that he needed to catch up on. At eight, he was in the underground warehouse, getting a wire and tracking strapped onto him.

"Zero, if anything goes wrong tonight; if we lose you and can't track you, you will need to find another way to get a hold of us. Zero, please be careful out there. I don't want to lose you." Cross said. He was having a very hard time keeping his emotions at bay and staying in the position of President. He had raised this boy after all since he lost his parents in that attack. He considers Zero his son. Zero knew this very well, and although he doesn't do touchy-feely very well with Cross, for this situation, he would make an attempt. "I know you're worried, and to be honest, so am I. We don't know what I'm about to go walking into here, but I will do everything in my power to get both of us back safe and in one piece. Cross, I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but I'm going to say it just in case. If anything should happen to me and I don't…" Zero started but was stopped by Cross. "NO! NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE COMING BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Cross yelled before storming off.

He had to laugh at that. Why is it people yell at the top of their lungs and finish off with 'DO YOU HEAR ME?' To him it was an oxymoron question to be asking. Of course they can hear you, you're yelling in the other person's ear idiot.

He knew very well that Cross didn't want to face the possibilities that he may never return. For all intense purposes, Zero was going off to willingly die at another person's hands. Zero had left a letter for Cross with Kaito, asking the other to hand deliver it should the worst happen or he just can't be found anywhere. Kaito didn't want any part of it, but after some persuading, he reluctantly agreed.

At nine, he was found waiting for something to happen at the placed demanded of him. He waited and waited only, nothing happened and no one showed up. At ten, he called everyone to head back to the Association. He hopped up onto his bike, started the engine, and started to back up when a van pulled up next to him, grabbed him, and pulled him into the van. So this is what they were waiting for?

As soon as Zero was in the van, his clothes were being ripped off; the wire and tracking devices were ripped off and thrown out of the van. Then Zero was thrown a clean pair of clothes. "Get dressed." A gruff voice ordered. Glad for the clothes, he yanked them on before asking his questions of the night. "Why are you doing this? Why didn't you just come after me instead of kidnapping Kaname? What are you going to do now?" Zero asked one right after the other. The next second, he had a very sharp pain in the back of his head and the whole world went black.

When consciousness came back to him, he was tied to a chair, and the sound of someone calling his name. He heard his name being called again and he opened his eyes. The room was dark and his vision was blurry. "Zero, are you awake?" the voice said again. He recognized the voice. "Kaname?" he slurred. "Yes Zero. How is your head?" Kaname asked. "Still pounding. Where are we?" Zero asked. A long silence filled the room. "I…I'm afraid I don't know." Kaname answered. "I'm sorry." he finished in a whisper.

Zero started to shake his head, but the movement really hurt his head. Breathing deeply to get through the pain, he changed tactics in responding to Kaname's apology. "You didn't do anything to get yourself in this situation. They took you to get to me. You didn't do anything to apologize for. I'm sorry you got caught up in this." he said. Kaname's response was quick. "Yes I do. This situation isn't your fault either Zero. They're just fanatical in their beliefs, and it's aimed at you right now; if not you, then someone else. You don't have anything to apologize for either Zero.

What I'm apologizing for, is not this situation. I'm apologizing to you for the way I treated you, and I don't blame you for leaving me. I can't explain why I thought you were cheating on me, so I won't try. I was jealous of your job. You were always gone and I was always busy at the office. I was afraid you would die while you were away. I got to see so little of you and the only time that I had with you was when we were in bed. Zero, when we get out of here, would you…perhaps be willing to….I don't know, maybe give me another chance? Would you be… willing to come back home?" Kaname asked, not really hoping to get the answer he really wanted.

Zero just sat there, not knowing what to say at first. He kept looking in the direction Kaname's voice was coming from and found he could see an outline of another body sitting in a chair. He decided to come clean with something that came to him earlier. "Kaname, I need to tell you something.

Earlier this evening, something dawned on me. I have been working at the Association, not because I love to hunt or because it was expected of me. I hunted because I didn't want to be bored at home with nothing to do for one, but also to give me some breathing room from the accusations you kept throwing at me. I realized after I left, that I have no desire to continue to hunt. I don't want to and I am going to turn in my resignation once we are free. I don't need it anymore. I could be working, doing other things that I love. The other thing I realized is that I was giving you plenty reasons to think that I may be having an affair, although you could have still checked as I asked." he looked pointedly at Kaname. "I love you and if you are willing to give me another chance, I will do the same. I just have to find something else to do, that's all. The only I ask is that you stop accusing me of things. Get facts, proof before you start accusing me, please."

Zero couldn't see it, but he could smell it. The smell of fresh salt in the air told him everything. Kaname was shedding tears. "Zero, I want you to do whatever will make you happy. If you want to stay with the Association working late night missions, then please keep doing that. If you want to quit and do something else, then do that. But if you do leave the Association, then, I have an offer for you. You have too much talent that would be going to waist if you don't stay with the Association. How would you feel about being my investigator for the company?" Kaname asked. He honestly didn't think that he would have a chance of getting Zero back after the way he had treated the other, but Zero was willing to give him another chance.

He had discovered a while ago, that the happiest moment of his life was with Zero. He was too afraid of Zero leaving him or worse dying on him and he just couldn't handle it. Only, when he realized that, it was too late. He was in fact pushing Zero away instead of keeping him by his side. Despite their situation, he was truly happy again to be given another chance with Zero. He would do things differently this time. He would earn Zero's trust and give him his. Now the only problem they had was getting out of here.

The next thing that Kaname heard was some gun fire down stairs and the sound of running feet heading in their direction. Kaname was confused and even more confused when Zero so casually asked a question at that moment. Doesn't he know that something is going on close by? "Kaname, you're a pureblood and all. Why haven't you used your powers to get out of here? I know you could have." Still dumb founded, he went ahead and answered the question. "Until they dragged you in here, they have kept me drugged which left me powerless. I was as weak as a newborn human baby, and as far as I know, I still am under the influence of the drug. I haven't tried for a while now. Zero, why are you concerned about this when there are people out there fighting? Doesn't that concern you?" Kaname asked, still not believe Zero's calm.

"No Kaname, it doesn't concern me because I know what is going on. I knew there was a chance that the whole thing was a set up. There were no specific demands. They had to know that we would try something, so the association set me up with wire listening devices and trackers. As expected they were all found." Kaname was confused by this. If the trackers were all found, then how did the association find them? Zero knew that Kaname was confused so he answered the question that was left un-asked. "The Association has been playing with the idea of a tracker in liquid form, to be injected into the blood stream. They found a way to make it work. It will only stay in my body for twenty four hours before it's completely gone. Until then, my blood won't be safe to drink, sorry."

In the next second, the door burst open, and there was a man that they both recognized by scent. The man at the door, raised a semi-automatic, and started firing it at Zero. A bullet hit him in the shoulder, another in the thigh; one grazed across the bridge of his nose, and another him in his chest. When the last bullet fired, Kaname seemed to go mad. He found he had all of his strength back, and his powers were in full force. He blasted the guy into a million, bloody pieces, broke free of the chains that kept him in the blasted chair, and ran over to Zero.

Zero's body felt like it was on fire. God he didn't know anyone could feel so much pain and not pass out from it. This has to be the worst pain he has ever felt in his whole entire life. Shizuka's bite couldn't compare to this. The blood lust he felt before couldn't compare to this. He was sure the fires of Hell couldn't compare to this. God it hurt so much that he wish he could escape into the blackness of nothingness. Someone tried moving him, and he screamed out in painful agony. The ropes that had bound him to the chair were gone but he couldn't find it in him to care. The only other thing on his mind that would penetrate the pain he was feeling was worry for Kaname.

With blood spilling from the corner of his mouth, he wheezed out Kaname's name. "Kaname…" Relief flooded him when he heard Kaname's voice. "Shh love. I'm here. You need to drink. You're losing too much blood." Zero couldn't say anymore or move in any way. It just hurt too much to make any effort.

Kaname tore his wrist open with his teeth and held it to Zero's mouth to drink. Zero drank as much as he could, but passed out in seconds. Kaname began to panic. Zero hadn't drunk nearly enough to help heal the wounds and blood was still oozing from Zero's chest and mouth. He needed to get Zero to help immediately. He blasted a hole in the wall that led outside before he turned himself into mist, surrounded Zero, and carried him to the closest vampire hospital in the area.

Upon a quick examination of the ex-human and the determination of the pureblood, they knew that the ex-human was in grave danger of dying and that they would be in grave danger of the pureblood retribution if they failed to save him. They rushed him to the O.R. They tried to tell Kaname that they needed him to wait for them in the waiting room for word from the doctor, but Kaname would have none of that. Reluctantly, they dressed him up in scrubs and escorted him to the room where Zero was currently undergoing surgery. Kaname stayed in the corner watching with avid interest to everything that was going on around Zero.

Twice during the ten hour surgery, Zero's heart stopped and was started again; the second time his heart almost didn't start again at all. Afterwards, he was taken to the recovery room for half an hour under constant watch by Kaname and then moved to ICU. There, Kaname fell into a deep sleep, waiting for Zero to wake up.

A week passed, and Zero still hasn't woken up yet. The doctor comes in to examine his patient. Kaname has already been told that Zero is in a coma, but that doesn't detour Kaname from hoping that he will wake up soon. President Cross and Vice-President Yagari had been coming to visit once they were told that Zero was in the hospital. Since that night, they had been investigating the whole situation. What led the men they found to kidnapping Kaname, what animosity they had against Zero, and who the main man behind the scenes. All of the men they found didn't have enough intelligence to be able to pull something like that off. Someone was behind it, and they were going to find out who the master mind was. They also knew that Zero and Kaname were still in danger until the culprit was caught.

**TBC:**

****I have already written this story this far ahead of time. From this point on, I will beg for your patience as I try to figure out what to do from this point on. The update from this chapter on will not be weekly and for that I'm sorry. (Whimpers hoping nothing gets thrown at me). I will work on this story as quick as I can but I have less time now to work on either one of my stories as I would like, other story being 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn'. Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers who keep me motivated to work on my stories, as slow as my progress may be.

PeachyQ73


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, warning, disclaimer** are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.

**Summary:** Kaname and Zero have a huge fight and Zero leave Kaname. Later Kaname is missing and the only one who could find him is Zero.

**Beta-Reader:** bluerose-28. Thank you sooo much for going over this story and giving me some great ideas for improvement (Bows to wonderful bluerose-28 Sensei).

**Thanks to all who reviewed:** ZeamagiriZyenn, Zero176085, ben4kevin, and bluerose-28.

**The Missing Pureblood** ch. 4

Weeks had passed and Zero still hasn't woken up. Kaname still hasn't left Zero's side never wanting to leave the other in fear that he would die while he was gone, or that he would wake and be alone in a strange place. The doctors and nurses that had been coming to check up on Zero had been trying to get Kaname to go get something to eat and get some rest, but he stubbornly refused.

Kaname was sitting on the chair next to Zero's bed, hoping and praying that Zero would wake up soon. President Cross and Vice-President Yagari came in for one of their visits. "Kaname-kun, how is he doing?" Cross asked while looking at the sleeping figure on the bed. Kaname shook his head as he answered. "Nothing yet, there's been no change in his condition." "Kaname-kun, he will wake up. He loves you…that hasn't changed. He'll want to wake up to get the bastard that kidnapped you and caused all of this to happen. Don't worry, he will wake up." Cross finished saying as confidently as he could, but not really feeling all that confident.

Yagari didn't say anything. He just stood by the door, leaning up against the wall, but he wasn't paying attention to what was being said. No, his attention was on the boy in the bed. He was just so very angry because it's just so wrong that he is in a hospital bed and in a coma. He was unnaturally still when he knew his pupil can't stay still for long. This was just so very wrong. He was going to kill the bastard responsible for this, no matter who it was, they were going to die. The more he thought about it, his blood boiled with anger and mentally swore for being too careless.

Cross and Kaname had stopped talking when they heard a growl coming from Yagari. They noticed he was looking towards the bed. "It's just not right." That was all he said and glared at the bed before walking back out the door. Cross hurriedly said goodbye to Kaname and rushed off after Yagari. Kaname could hear Cross yelling his name, trying to get Yagari to stop; but it seems as if he wasn't being very successful.

Kaname turned towards the bed and sat back down in the chair next to the bed. Yagari was right, it wasn't right for Zero to be stuck in bed, so unnaturally still. He grabbed a hold of Zero's hand. "Please Zero, please hurry up and open your beautiful eyes. You need to wake up." Kaname said as a tear started running down his cheek. He was starting to lose hope of Zero ever waking up. "And you need to stop the tears from falling Kaname." said a frogged voice and Kaname looked up. He was speechless for a few seconds, not yet ready to believe that maybe Zero had woken up. Only when he saw Zero's beautiful amethyst eyes open and looking at him was he able to believe. "Zero? Oh god Zero, you're awake!" Kaname said as he jumped up out of his chair, to the bed and started kissing Zero all over his face. Kaname was so excited and so happy that he now had tears of extreme joy free falling down his cheeks. "Kaname…Kaname, hold on. I love you too, but I really am tired and need to get back to sleep. I'm sorry to have worried you, but I will be ok." He took a closer look at Kaname. He became very concerned at the state that Kaname was in. He looked into Kaname's eyes and glared at the other. "I can tell you haven't been taking good care of yourself. Please, go get something to eat and get some rest. When I wake up again, I want to see you taking better care of yourself." Zero said as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep again. Kaname smiled at him, "Yes of course I will. I promise, I will return having been fed and well rested." He walked out the room to the nurses' station. "Please notify me if he wakes up again asking for me. Here is my number. Thank you." He said before walking out of the hospital.

Kaname went to his hotel room that was just across the street from the hospital, showered, dressed in his black silk pajama bottoms, and dropped a couple of blood tablet into his glass of wine. Things were starting to look better. He was safe, Zero was out of his coma and they were going to work on their relationship to hopefully get back together. Kaname knew that no matter what Zero said, he was the reason for Zero leaving him to begin with. It's true that Zero might have eventually resigned sooner or later, but Kaname had driven him away. The fact that Zero had gone after him to try to save him meant everything to him.

Kaname saw that the sun was starting to rise into the early morning sky and he knew that he needed to get some good sleep. He drank his blood tablet wine, climbed into bed, and closed his eyes. Five minutes later, Kaname realized that sleep would be eluding him because he was just so excited and he was having a difficult time just relaxing. He needs to exercise some control over his own mind and calm down. Once that was done, he was asleep in seconds.

The following evening, just after the sun had set, Kaname was already showered, ate breakfast, drank another glass of blood tablet wine, and was heading towards the hospital to see Zero again. He couldn't wait to see his lover's beautiful eyes opened and looking at him with love once again. When he got there, the doctor was in the room checking Zero over. Kaname waited over in a corner by the window. "Kaname-Sama, he seems to be doing so much better. You will be able to take him home tonight after we get the paper work done and signed." "Thank you." was all he said before the doctor walked out. He's relieved, but surprised all the same that Zero was recovering faster than expected. With the wounds he received, it should have been longer, but he wouldn't complain and was thankful.

Kaname looked over to the bed and saw that Zero was sitting up in bed, looking right at him. Zero was watching him intently for a few seconds. "I seem to remember that you didn't look too good last night when I woke up. It looked like you were in old and dirty clothes; your hair was disheveled, and pale and unhealthy skin like it had been weeks since you had any blood. Please tell me that was either a bad dream or that I was hallucinating. Because I swear that if it was real, I will have to shoot you for not taking care of yourself." Zero said looking pointedly at the pureblood. Kaname's eye opened wide before looking away. "Kaname…I had better hear it was just a dream." Zero said with a growl in his voice. It was quickly becoming apparent that Zero was already very annoyed by Kaname's behavior. "I...it was…just a dream?" Kaname said weakly knowing that his answer was nowhere near close to being convincing. The growl coming from the bed told him he was in real big trouble just as soon as Zero was released from the hospital.

"Why Kaname, why wouldn't you take care of yourself? You know I hate it when you don't take care of yourself, when you neglect yourself, when you're busy with business or other matters with the council. Didn't you stop to think how I would react to the state I would find you in? I know you were worried about me. The doctors told me I had been in a coma for weeks and that you haven't left my side in all of that time. They told me they were worried you might collapse and end up in the bed next to mine if something didn't change soon. Why would you do that to yourself?! Why would you…?!" Zero yelled, but couldn't finish his rant as the tears started free falling down his cheeks.

Kaname was there, holding him, before the next heartbeat. "Sshhh, sorry Zero. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we were together. I know I apologized to you before, but I treated you so horribly Zero. I feel like I don't deserve your forgiveness yet and that I need to prove my love for you. No matter what you told me earlier, it doesn't excuse my treatment towards you. I promise you that I will strive to do better. I will trust you; I will believe what you tell me. I know you love me so very much, that you would scold me for not taking proper care of myself; though that was not my intention. Sshhh, please stop crying. I can't stand to see you crying." Kaname said as tears started running down his face, though he did try to hide it.

Kaname continued to rub Zero's back while whispering for him to calm down. Zero soon calmed down, and the waterfall of tears came to an end. Zero opened his mouth only to hic-up when he was trying to speak. Zero was so embarrassed that he blushed. He tried again. "Kaname, what you said means a lot to me, but I don't want your trust freely given. I want to earn your trust; just I want you to earn mine. Trust is never meant to be freely given, but to be earned. Earn my trust as I earn yours. Can you do that Kaname?" Zero asked, hoping that Kaname would agree.

Kaname wasn't sure what 'earning' Zero's trust would mean and he didn't want to mess this second chance up with Zero. "I agree, but what do I do to earn your trust?" This was uncharted waters for him. He was unsure of what to do and the unsurety of the whole thing had him feeling nauseous.

Zero looked at Kaname as if he had turned into some weird creature, until he realized why Kaname was unsure. He then smiled at him and answered, "It's ok to ask questions of where I have been, or who I was seeing, or what I was doing. These questions are ok. It's the accusations that I had problems with combined in the angry tone you used to use on me. Check to make sure that I was telling you the truth. This I will expect for a while until you begin to trust me. I will keep you informed of what I am doing so you don't have to worry. As you begin to trust me you will know when I am telling you the truth or if I am lying to you. At some point the trust will be there and there won't be a need to check to find a lie in what I tell you.

For me to trust you, the accusations must stop. Let me show you that I really do love you and don't doubt my love. If for any reason, you find out that I am lying, get your proof and confront me. In that case it won't be accusations, which are baseless, but fact demanding an answer. This is what I'm asking for. Do you think you can do that; for you, for me, for us and our future?" This time Kaname smiled. "Yes, I can do that, I promise."

It was at this time that President Cross and Vice-President Yagari came into the room. "Zero-kun, my beautiful, adorable, wonderful son has woken up!" Cross said in that annoying, high pitched voice that always manages to piss Zero off. Sure enough Zero started wrestling with Kaname to get to Cross. "Zero you're so energetic for someone who just woke up from a coma." Cross said nervously as he began to walk backwards towards the door and sweat drops every step of the way. Yagari gave one of his extremely rare chuckles and then says, "It's good to see you up and about kid. When are they going to send you home?" "Actually, Sir, we are in the process of sending him home now. I have his paper work ready for his signature." said a voice behind him. He almost drew his weapon out when Cross grabbed his arm and stopped him as he spoke up. "Thank you Doctor." Then he turned to Zero and Kaname. "We will see you both later. There are things we need to discuss." and then they left.

Kaname and Zero nodded in understanding before focusing on the doctor. "We just need to do one more look over before we can release you. Please lay back down on the bed." the doctor said as calmly as he could. The other man in the room was staring at him in such a way that it was making him very nervous. Zero did as the doctor asked. Once the doctor was done, the doctor handed him the paper work for him to sign. Once signed, Kaname picked Zero up, much to the silverete's embarrassment, and carried him out to the waiting limo; all the while with Zero yelling to be put down. The doctor took a sigh of relief now that that was over.

The ride back to Kaname's mansion was a long one, or so it seemed. They were able to speak freely up until this point to reconcile their relationship before Zero was seriously injured and hospitalized for weeks, but now it comes down to practicality. How are they supposed to act? That was the question that was plaguing both of them. Neither of them knew the answer to this question and doubts were lingering like a bad song that just won't go away. Zero couldn't take it anymore. He needed to say something because the tension that was filling up the back of the limo was starting to choke him. He knew that Kaname was nervous, he could feel it, but something had to be done. It was then that Zero spoke up. "Kaname?" Kaname didn't turn to look at him right away. "Kaname, please look at me?" Zero asked. Eventually, he did turn to look at him, and what he saw surprised him. "Kaname, I'm feeling just as uneasy as you are, but I'm still willing to work past this awkward stage of our relationship if you still want to. As I mentioned before, trust is going to take some time and work to build trust for each other. We are going to be entering uncharted waters and it leaves me feeling uneasy. Is that how you are feeling; uneasy because the situation between us is different now? Because how we are with each other is going to be different? This is a good thing, but still nerve wracking, I know this."

Kaname was left dumb founded that Zero was able to pick up on what was going on with him, but then again, he realized he should have felt so dumbfounded once he thought about it. Zero was feeling exactly the same way as he was. That eased some of the tension he was feeling. He then smiled a small, but a genuine one. Zero smiled back feeling the same tension easing from the back of the limo as Kaname relaxed. Zero wasn't relaxed by far, but this awkward tension needed to be eased. Kaname was thankful for what Zero said as he understood that Zero was trying to make things smoother for their relationship. That alone meant so much to him. It was all more important for him to keep Zero in his life now. Zero was just too precious to him. He reached over to take hold of Zero's hand that was closest to him and held it for the rest of the ride back to Kaname's home.

The next morning, Zero had gone to the Association after having breakfast with Kaname. They had talked about the day's plans and of other things that had needed to be discussed. Now he sits here at his desk, typing away in his ever rising frustration, trying to get his resignation done to turn in. His typing skills are that of beginners. His frustration made worse when the old paper trail system that he was familiar with had been made obsolete with the arrival of the new 'electrical devils' known as computers. How the hell did one operate these damn things from hell? He was about to punch the blasted damn thing through the screen when his cell phone went off, and the ring tone was telling him that it was Kaname calling him.

"Hi Zero, I was getting ready to go to lunch and I was hoping you could join me?" Kaname asked, hoping that Zero wouldn't be too busy to join him. "I would love that, where should I meet you?" Zero asked. Kaname could hear the frustration in his tone, but there was also relief there too. "There's this French restaurant that's new in town that I was hoping to try. Does that sound okay?" Kaname asked. Zero wasn't sure about that. The only French dish that he knew was French was escargot, and that didn't sound appetizing in the least. He knew there had to be other dishes on the menu. "That sounds good. I have never been to a French restaurant before, so it should be interesting. I know the one you're talking about. I could meet you there in fifteen minutes?" he said. "Okay Zero, see you there." Kaname said before hanging up. He wasn't too sure where Zero's frustrations were coming from, but he hoped it wasn't because of him, but a work related issue. He would have to be sure to ask Zero when they meet.

They meet for lunch, talk about their day, and discuss Zero's plans for the future. Zero also talked about his problems with the new computer system change at work and how he didn't know how to operate one. As it was, it took him ten minutes to even try to figure out how to turn the damn blasted thing on. Much to his embarrassment, he had to ask for help. Kaname couldn't believe that Zero didn't know anything about computers and chuckled at his lover. Zero's face was beat red and he wanted desperately to hide himself in a corner. Kaname took pity for teasing Zero so he offers to help him write up his resignation to the Association as well as to teach him how to work a computer. Much to Zero's embarrassment about his situation, he then agrees with Kaname's proposal. They part and Zero heads back to the Association. Kaname on the other hand, heads to a high end electronic store to buy everything that Zero would need. As he grabbed the best things for Zero he was mentally checking items off his list. _'Laptop, check. Fan base stand, check. Printer, check. How-to-books for the programs on his computer as well as a few extra books for other programs he would need, check. Thumb drive, check. Printer paper, blank CD disks, and an anti-virus program, check. Next are a computer desk, chair, and other necessary supplies for the desk. Pens and pencils, files, phone, and clock. I'll send Serein out for those.' _Kaname thought to himself. He gave Serein the task of going back to the mansion and setting up Zero's office next to his and getting it ready. Pleased with himself, Kaname left to head back to the office.

A few months later, and Zero was in his office at the mansion. The Association had received his resignation and they reluctantly accepted it leaving the possibility for Zero's return should he decided that he wanted to. Zero was thankful for that. At the moment, Zero was going over his lesson plan that Kaname had given him. His 'homework' as Kaname called it before he left for the office, but compared to the rest of time learning his new computer, this Excel crap was driving him crazy. He had to learn formulas, and on top of everything else he's expected to remember these formulas?! Kaname is crazy!

Zero stops trying to figure this out to get the kinks in his neck out when he notices the time on his clock. Kaname would normally have been home two hours ago or would have called if he was delayed for some reason. Figuring that Kaname was too engrossed in the paper work at the office to even notice the time, he would just call him and ask him to come home. He picked up the hand set and dialed Kaname's direct line, only there was no answer. With that attempt failed, he called Serein, only she didn't answer either. Zero knew right then that something was wrong. He jumped up out of the chair, ran to the front hallway, grabbed his keys, his bike gear, and ran out the front door. He sped his way down the empty streets heading towards Kaname's office hoping that what he feared had not come true.

Once he reaches the heart of the city where Kuran corp. is located, he slams on the brakes when the building comes into view. It looks like the building has been turned to Swiss cheese. It was at this moment that what remained of the standing building couldn't take the stress anymore and collapsed down to the ground. He screamed Kaname's name.

**TBC: Don't shoot me, but I love my evil cliffie's. When I started writing this story, I honestly didn't know what I was going to do with this story, but whatever was coming, needed to come out as my evil plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone, and they wouldn't tell me what the whole story was either. Now I know and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please post a review for me as I get excited about the reviews I get as a kid Christmas morning. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.

Summary: Kaname and Zero have a huge fight and Zero leave Kaname. Later Kaname is missing and the only one who could find him is Zero.

Beta-Reader: bluerose-28. Thank you sooo much for going over this story and giving me some great ideas for improvement (Bows to wonderful bluerose-28 Sensei).

Thanks to all who reviewed: ben4kevin, , XtremeQueen1234, bluerose-28, hotxhotguy, and Brookie cookie17 (for chapters 1-4).

The Missing Pureblood ch. 5

Zero just stood there, hoping, praying, that Kaname was still alive; or better yet, that he wasn't even here when this disaster happened. He reached out to Kaname through their bond, and was so relieved to feel the tug on the other side of their bond. Zero collapsed onto his knees on the asphalt in utter relief that is until he was able to tell which direction the tug on the other end was coming from. Much to Zero's horror that tug only confirmed that Kaname was trapped under all of that rubble.

Slowly, as if he was still in a daze, and I guess he was, he got up onto his feet. He just stood there staring at the mountainous rubble that was piled on top of Kaname. He started to stagger towards the crumpled building. With each step he took, the faster he was with each step until he was running at full speed.

Zero started to pick up big pieces of cement and long pieces of steel to toss them out of the way. He was so focused on finding Kaname that he didn't even hear his name being called. He only realized he wasn't alone when a hand landed on top of his shoulder. "Zero-kun…" was all the voice said. Much to his relief, it was President Cross. He turned around and saw that there was a handful of hunters from the Association that had come. His eyes turned back to Cross and his vision started to blur. "Kaname is under this pile of rubble. Please, I need help to get him out. He's still alive in there, but he can't get out himself. Please Cross…" he whispered, pleading for help from the man that raised him since the death of his family.

Cross wore his serious face as he always does when the occasion calls for it. "Of course we will help you find him Zero; the others have already started digging already, look." Zero did, he looked and he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw people that had always looked at him with disgust in their eyes and all of them where getting their hands dirty while digging; all of them for a Hunter turned vampire they all hated. Zero looked at Cross again with confusion in his eyes. "All of the leering looks you've been getting from them weren't because you're a hunter turned vampire. That may have been true in the beginning, but then you have proved yourself to them time and again over the years and saved all of their asses more than enough time for them to begrudgingly have respect for you. It's out of respect for you and all that you done for all of them, that they are now here for you."

As Cross continued to talk to him, Zero noticed movement over Crosses left shoulder. Whoever it was was too far away for him to get a good look at. Cross paused, having noticed that Zero was no longer paying attention to him, but instead at a specific location. "What is it Zero?" Cross asked as he looked in the direction that Zero was. Whatever it was, he wasn't seeing it. "There was someone standing over there, but they've gone now." Zero answered as if he was deep in thought, and Cross supposed he was.

Cross brought Zero out of his thoughts with a hand on the others shoulder. "Let's go get Kaname." He said simply. Zero's eyes widened having completely focused on the lone figure and didn't remember where he was for a moment. Extreme shame fliterd across his eyes just before he turned to continue to clear the ruble of the crumpled building. Zero tugged on the bond again, just to keep Kaname aware that he was still here and to keep him encouraged; to keep fighting to live. There was a response tug from the other end, but Zero became alarmed. 'Was it weaker than before?' Zero frantically asked himself. Oh dear god, he hoped not. He tugged again, but stronger as panic began to fill him. Another response and yes, it was weaker then the first time. He hoped and prayed that Kaname wouldn't give up, he just couldn't. Zero would be sure to follow as soon as he find the…there were no words to describe the one responsible for this, no such words existed. But he would be sure to follow just as soon as he caught, tortured, and killed the one who had committed this horrendous sin!

As he kept digging, he kept tugging on his bond with Kaname. Hours passed and no one had found him and the response tugs were getting weaker with each passing hour. Zero, with each passing hour, kept moving at the same speed even as the others began to grow tired and would start to leave one by one. Now it was just Cross that was there helping him, and soon even Cross couldn't keep moving. He was hurting all over and his hands and arms were scrapped, cut, and bruised. But he stayed and tried all the same. He had finished raising Zero and Kaname was like a son to him. He wasn't ready to give up, not yet.

Zero had a big boulder in front of him that needed to be moved. He was close now, so unbelievably close. He could smell Kaname's blood as if he was standing right in front of him now. Normally, he wouldn't be able to pick up something this big and heavy, but he had to; he just had to. "Zero, you can't pick that up, it's too big for you, too heavy." Cross said. Zero became incensed at being told he couldn't do something that was beyond his limits. He focused on the big boulder, and began to push it out of the way. He knew it was too big to try to pick it up, but that doesn't mean he can't push!

When the boulder was far enough out of the way, Cross looked over and there was Kaname a couple of feet down. He was covered under some other debris, but he was there. Cross waited until Zero had pushed the boulder far enough out of the way, that it would be safe to get his attention. "Zero-kun, I see him, but he's not moving." Cross said. Zero ran over to where Cross was at, looked down, and he saw Kaname lying there. His eyes were closed, and there was a pool of blood that was surrounding his head.

Zero froze in fear as he saw Kaname just lying there. He opened his mouth to call his name, but nothing came out. He tried again and this time he did speak, but it was just a slight whisper. "Kaname?" A few seconds ticked by before he heard anything at all. "I'm here love, dry your tears." Kaname whispered, barely audibly; his eyes still closed. That was all of the encouragement Zero needed. "It'll be alright Kaname, I'm getting you out but you need to talk to me, tell me whatever you want or need, just keep talking!" Zero said after finding his voice again.

Kaname didn't feel like talking, he just wanted to sleep he was just so tired. "Zero, let me sleep. I'm tired and need some rest. Just wake me up when you get me out of here please." Kaname asked quietly. Zero could feel the bond begin to fluctuate and that was a very bad sign. "Kaname, you have to stay awake. You need to talk to me so you don't fall asleep…please Kaname. You go to sleep and you may never wake up…Please!" Zero begged as more tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Kaname didn't understand why Zero was getting himself so worked up; he was only going to take a short nap until Zero freed him. "Zero, I'm not going anywhere, but I need to catch a short nap. It'll be fine." Kaname said quieter than before. "NO! Kaname, you can't. You'll die if you don't stay awake and if you die…I PROMISE YOU I WILL FOLLOW YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" Zero yelled, hoping to finally get Kaname to understand the seriousness of his situation.

Kaname frowned. 'Die?' he thought. His frown deepened. 'Am I really that close to death?' he asked himself. He did a mental self-check of his whole body and felt his bond with Zero. No wonder why Zero was freaking out. Kaname could feel it now. His body was severely hurt and the bond on his end wasn't stable. It was a sure sign of how close to death he really was. No wonder Zero was freaking out on him.

"I can hear you just fine Zero. No need to yell and ask me if I can. That's actually a question that makes no sense when yelled at someone so close to them. I believe you would call that an oxymoron question." Kaname said with a slight chuckle that died almost instantly with a groan that followed. "Just talk to me and stay alive for both of our sakes while I dig you out of there, idiot." He said as he began to get to work as quickly as possible. Even at vampire speed, the progress was still slow going with all of the trapped debris that needed to be removed. Kaname kept talking, but there were a few moments where he almost stopped and passed out. He would have if it weren't for Zero keeping him going, or the threat to kill himself to follow after he passed. He couldn't allow Zero to do that, so he fought to stay awake.

Finally, Zero was able to clear the rubble from Kaname's body and get him out of there. Being moved hurt him so very much that the pain alone was almost enough to overcome his iron will of staying awake. He managed to stay conscious long enough to feel every single jar to his body as Zero tried to carefully rush him to the hospital. Once there, he was laid on a gurney and wheeled away.

Zero sat in the waiting room, waiting for any word about the Pureblood. While waiting, Cross came in and sat down next to him. They sat there in silence for a long time before Cross broke the silence. "He will be ok Zero. He's a survivor and he won't let anything happen to you. He won't leave you alone. Have faith in him." Zero just sat there dazed, not really listening to what was being said. As he sat there, those of Kaname's inner circle came pouring in to the waiting room.

Takuma spoke breaking the silence again. "Zero" no response. "Hey Zero, snap out of it." Again, no response. It wasn't until Takuma was saying his name and shaking him that Zero focused on him. "Zero, what happened to Kaname?" He looked around at the faces that were staring at him. When had they arrived and how did they know to be here? Cross answered that question. "I called them just after you left with Kaname." He said after seeing the questioning gaze he gave them.

Zero didn't answer right away as he kept looking at the faces around him. He was still in too much shock to really understand too much just yet. He did notice the look that Aidou was giving him. It was anger he saw, but was it directed towards him? "I…I don't know. Kaname was late coming home. I was at my desk when I looked at the time and saw that Kaname hadn't come home yet and he didn't call me like he usually would if he was going to be late. I had a feeling that something was wrong, so I got on my bike to go to Kuran corp. When I got there it looked like someone had made it look like Swiss cheese. Before I was able to go inside to find him, what was left of the building collapsed to the ground. He was trapped under all the rubble." was all he said with no emotion in his voice. It was almost like he was talking to no one in particular at all, almost as if he was in a dream.

The others were all shocked. There was silence once again for a long stretch of time until someone spoke up, asking another question. "Where is Serein?" Zero didn't know who asked that question, but answered any way. "I don't know. Last I knew, she had left the house with Kaname." Zero was hoisted up out of his seat in the next second. "You mean to tell me that you didn't continue to look for her. For all we know she could be alive and trapped under all of the rubble back there and you left her to die?" Aidou yelled at ice started forming where he was holding Zero. Zero didn't say anything and didn't fight Aidou to get him to let go.

"Aidou, let him go. He's in shock and his only thought was Kaname-Sama's life. As mate, he wouldn't have been able to leave him for anyone else to take care to look for her. Aidou, if I had to choose between getting you to a hospital and looking for a close friend or bodyguard that, last I knew was with you, I would have done just as Zero had. I would have gotten you to a hospital and stayed to hear any word on your condition. Let him go and leave him alone. We could go look for her our selves' and leave Zero to worry about Kaname. Cross will call us with any news that comes." Kain said to Aidou, but looked at Cross for confirmation. When he got a nod of agreement, they all left to go look for their missing friend and Kaname's personal bodyguard.

Hours passed as they waited for any word of Kaname's condition or the whereabouts of Serein. Finally Zero's cell phone rang, but again he wasn't paying much attention to it. Cross got it out of Zero's jacket and answered. "Hello?" he asked. "Chairman?" a feminine voice on the other end asked. "Yes…Serein?" Cross asked in return, the voice sounding like her. "Yes, where is Zero? Kuran corp. has collapsed and…" she said frantically, almost in a panic. Cross had never heard this tone from Kaname's bodyguard and understood why. "We are at the hospital. We don't know all of the details yet, but Kaname-kun was trapped under it all. We got him out and we're here waiting for any news on him. The others went looking for you. Have you seen them?" Cross asked. She should have seen them by now, why hadn't she?

"No, I haven't seen them yet. I'm not at the location of the building collapse. It's all over the news. Kaname-Sama asked me to take care of business for him. I know he would want me to finish is request that he gave me so I will call when I can to find out any news on Kaname-Sama. I will also call the others and let them know that I'm ok." She said before hanging up.

"Kiryu, Zero?" a male voice asked. Zero was up and out of his seat and standing in front of the person who called his name. "Kuran-Sama is out of surgery and in recovery. He's stable for the time being, but not out of the woods yet. It was touch and go there for a while, but for now he's recovering. Kiryu-kun, both of his legs was smashed, he back was snapped in two, and sever brain trauma. As a Pureblood, he should make a full recovery fast, but to better his chances, he will need your blood as you are his mate. A mate's blood is better for a patient in need."

Not a second later, the intercom came on. "Dr. Goethe, code blue in recovery. Dr. Goethe, code blue in recovery." The man that was standing in front of Zero turned pale, and ran through the door where he had come from. Zero didn't understand what was going on, but he had a very bad feeling about this. The bond he had with Kaname had grown extremely weak, almost non-existent. That's when it dawned on Zero, he was losing Kaname.

Zero tried running through those same door the doctor had disappeared through, but Cross was holding him back. With an angry roar, Zero loosed himself from Cross and ran to follow the doctor. Following the scent he had previously picked up from the doctor, the tug of the bond, and finally the scent of a certain mated Pureblood, Zero stumbled upon a scene from his worst nightmares. The doctor was shouting orders to those around him, the doctor pumping on Kaname's chest as if trying to get his heart started, the noisy machines all telling him the same thing.

Desperately, Zero reached inside of himself to where the almost not there bond that connected him to Kaname was. He mentally reached and grabbed a hold of it. He followed the bond to the other end and there Kaname was barely holding onto his end. "I'm so tired Zero, I've been trying to hold on so that I could see you one more time, tell you that I love you, but I have no more strength left in me to fight. When I'm gone, live…please. Live, find out who is responsible for this, but live…for me." Zero couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. The incredible bright light that always shown through his mates eyes, he knew for a fact, came from his soul and it was now severely dimmed. The Pureblood had never looked so tired before. He knew it wasn't like him to give up like this, but one thing was for sure. Zero couldn't live with him.

"I will find out and destroy the one responsible for this, that I promise you. I will also make you another promise. I will follow you into death once I've found and killed the culprit if you don't come back. I love you Kana and I can't live without you. I know very well that if our situations were reversed, you would say and do the exact same thing. If you don't pull through, don't expect me to stay here for very much longer, I will follow you." Zero said and left. He didn't want to argue with Kaname but he wanted to convince him to fight.

When he came back to himself, he found the doctor staring right at him. "I don't know what you did Kiryu-kun, but it worked. We had all but given up hope of starting his heart again. We even called his time of death. I was the last one leaving the room, when all of a sudden, the monitors started going crazy with activity. I don't know what you did, but it worked."

It worked? He ran into Kaname's recovery room, and yes he was still there. No doubt wanting to thrash him for manipulating him like this, but at the moment he didn't care. Kaname was still alive and that was all that mattered. Tears of joy started streaming down his face, he was so happy. "Kiryu-kun, normally we wouldn't allow a visitor in the recovery, but I will allow you a few more minutes with him. Then you will need to wait for him in his room." was all that the doctor said before turning to leave.

Over the course of the next couple of days, Kaname was making great strides in his recovery, but he had yet to wake up still. On this particular day, Zero needed to get away from everything and clear his head. Cross had come to visit as well as a number of the others from him inner circle, so he left for a little while to think. He needed to find the one responsible for this situation that Kaname was now it.

Before he knew it, he had gone back to the scene of the accordion building that used to be Kuran Corp. He didn't even know or remember how he got here, but as he stood there staring at the scene when a memory came flooding back to him. The image of a lone figure standing, watching things unfold; watching HIM. He could feel the others eyes watching him intently. Zero went to where this figure stood. It had been awhile and he knew that others had been through here, but it was the only lead he had in the hopes of getting some answers. He knew his chances were slim but he had to try.

He got up there, and he had to bend down as if he were a dog sniffing for a trace of something, which in fact he was. He found a scent that was familiar to him, but he didn't know where from. He searched through his memories again and he couldn't remember who that person was. Question now is, does this mean anything? He doesn't know yet, but he hopes to find out soon. He turns around to head back to the hospital when he is stopped short by a single blue eyed, patch wearing man. "Sensei, what brings you here?" Zero asked Yagari. I came here to investigate what happened. Zero was confused. "Master, why would you do that? I no longer work for the Association." Zero asked.

"I have been investigating the bastard that has been trying to get his hands on you since before you left the HA. Just because you no longer work there means that my investigations has to come to an end. After what I found out, I believe what happened before and now this is all connected. I just need the missing link." Zero was touched. Yagari wasn't one to get emotional and this is as close to 'emotional' as he was going to get on his behalf. He was speechless. It was then that a particular scent blew by Zero as a slight breezed brushed past Yagari. Zero knew it wasn't a scent that normally is associated with his master, but someone else. "Have you been hanging around someone lately Master?" Zero asked seriously. If Yagari didn't know any better, what Zero was displaying was jealousy but he knew that wasn't right. This question caught Yagari off guard and he looked at his ex-pupil as if he was really stupid. Zero tries to ask again in a different question. "I was able to pick up a scent of someone that is familiar to me but for the life of me, I can't think of who it could be. When the breeze blew past you, I smelled the same scent again. This person might be of some importance or the key to finding the culprit we need."

Now Yagari understood. He began to list off the names of the people he had been hanging around, and the list was rather short. "Cross, you, the vampiress Serein, and Kaito." He answered. That's it! The scent was from Kaito…but why him? What does he have to do with this? "What is it Zero?" Yagari asked in his normal no nonsense way. "It's Kaito, the scent of Kaito that had lingered here from the day of the collapse, but I don't understand what he has to do with any of this?"

Zero told Yagari what was going on, the questions he had, and the confusion he was feeling with regard to Kaito. He knew that chances were Kaito had nothing to do with this at all. Yagari didn't think it was anything to serious or to worry about either, but he said he'd check it out. Zero nodded and agreed to let Yagari check things out with Kaito since he needed to get back to Kaname. He felt like he had been gone for too long already as it was.

When he got back to Kaname's room, the room was abuzz of activity. Nurses and the doctor were there but Zero couldn't understand what was going on. What he walked into reminded of the recovery room too much. He flashed back to that scene and he began to panic all over again. "Kana? Kana! Stay with me! Don't you dare leave me!" Zero yelled frantically afraid that he may just be too late. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle the loss if Kaname died and it was fast becoming a reality all over again. Zero started to feel cold all over. He fell to his knees and rivers of tears started running down his cheeks. Memories of the time that they have had together started flashing through his mind, both the good and the more recent bad ones. They had just got back together again, they had found each other again and working on making their relationship better than it was before. "You can't do this, you can't…I need you. Please don't leave me." he whispered.

Zero then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Aidou. "Zero-kun, Kaname-Sama is ok. He woke up and the doctors are checking him over; but right now, after that loud outburst, he's struggling to get to you and the nurses or losing a battle to keep him in bed. You need to get onto your feet to go to him. Let him see that you're ok." Zero was stunned for a moment. He was alive and awake? Had he really just misunderstood the situation? Desperately trying not to get his hopes up until he saw with his own eyes, he jumped up onto his feet and ran into the room to see Kaname. He was indeed sitting up and struggling with the nurses and the lone doctor to get out of bed.

When they made eye contact, Kaname ceased in his struggles. They were still only for a moment before Kaname said, "If you ever try to carry out that damned promise of yours, I will find a way to kick your ass Kiryu Zero." Kaname said angrily. Then he added, "Don't ever think that I don't know that you manipulated me…but it worked and I thank you." He finished with so much love in his eyes that it makes Zero blush a deep crimson read from the top of his head down to his toes. He was so sure that he was blushing so brightly that if they turned off the lights, they would use him as a night light.

"Now, why don't you come over here and explain to me what that outburst was for Zero?" Kaname asked as he patted the space on the bed next to him. Zero nodded and sat down on the bed where Kaname indicated and waited for the room to empty. The only one who was still in the room a minute later was Cross, and Zero was giving him his infamous death glare to which Cross was ignoring. "Would you mind leaving us alone Chairman?"

"Actually Zero, at this moment in time, I would mind." He said in a very serious, no-nonsense tone of his. "I'm very interested in what is going on and there is something else we need to discuss before I leave Zero. If you really don't want me to hear what you and Kaname are going to talk about, then I suggest you and I go for a short walk. Then you can come back to talk to Kaname alone. I will respect your privacy if need be." Cross said.

Zero was stunned. Cross only uses that tone if the situation was serious enough. The fact that he was had told him enough. He turned to Kaname, kissed him on the forehead, told him he would be right back, and walked out with Cross. They walked out of the hospital to an empty parking lot, and there they spoke. "While you were in your hysterics over Kaname when you got back, Yagari called. He was at Kaito's apartment and what he found there seriously disturbed him. It seems he's stumbled onto something that he wasn't expecting in the least and he needs you there as soon as possible. He's waiting there for you. Go talk with Kaname and head on over there, but don't take too long. Zero nodded his head and gave his thanks before heading back to Kaname's room.

"Zero, I'm glad you came back." Kaname said. Zero was confused by this. "Why wouldn't I have come back?" Zero asked. "I didn't know what Cross wanted to talk to you about or why it couldn't have been done in here." Kaname responded. "I don't know why he couldn't talk to me in here either, but I guess he wanted to leave it up to me to inform you up-to-date on the goings on of some things. First off, I have not returned to the HA, but Cross and Yagari have been investigating things for us since your kidnapping. They have so far ended up with too many questions and only a few answers. Cross wanted to inform me that Yagari was needing to meet with me somewhere, that he had something he wanted me to see as soon as were done here. I don't know yet what it is, but I will be heading over to meet him here in a few minutes." Kaname seems satisfied by this for now and he was.

"So what was all of that commotion when you came back earlier?" Kaname asked, moving onto the topic that weighed heavily on his mind. Zero looked away for a moment partly out of embarrassment and partly out of shame for his unruly outburst. "When I came back and saw that you were surrounded but all those nurses and the doctor, I…I guess I had a flash back. When you were in recovery, the doctor came out to update me on your condition. At that time the intercom called code blue for your room. I ran and followed the doctor. What I saw was you surrounded by a bunch of nurses and the doctor. Your heart had stopped and the alarms on the machines were sounding. It was out of my worst nightmare Kaname. I was losing you and there was almost nothing I could do to stop it. That's when I…when I…" "That's when you came to me through the bond and found a way to keep me alive. Now I understand. Zero, I'm so sorry for what you went through. I didn't mean to make you worry so much but it's alright now. I'm still here and it's because of you." Kaname said just before he yawned.

Zero got up from the bed, looked Kaname in the eyes before he bent down to kiss him on the lips. "You get some more rest. You need it. I'm going to go and meet with Yagari right now. I'll come back in the morning to check up on you. I will catch this fucking asshole and take care of him once and for all." Zero said vehemently. Kaname nodded his head, and closed his eyes and went to sleep. Zero was going to be able to focus now on the investigation and the hunt for making his and Kaname's life hell and retribution was going to be sweet.

Once he got to Kaito's apartment what he found he couldn't believe…

TBC: Don't shoot me. I know I left another evil cliffie and with how I ended it (Sweat drops forming one after another waiting to be shot). Please don't kill me; I swear it will get better. I promise. Please review and tell me just how evil I really am.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it, please go there.

Summary: Kaname and Zero have a huge fight and Zero leave Kaname. Later Kaname is missing and the only one who could find him is Zero.

Beta-Reader: bluerose-28. Thank you sooo much for going over this story and giving me some great ideas for improvement (Bows to wonderful bluerose-28 Sensei).

Thanks to all who reviewed: ben4kevin, irmina (chs. 4&5), Knightly Prince, hotxhotguy, Lynn Vo (ch. 1), Meagan28, and Brookie cookie17.

The Missing Pureblood ch. 6

The room was a mess and it appears there has been a struggle. Someone was struggling with another, but for what reason? First of all where is Yagari? He was told to meet the other here and he's nowhere to be found. Could he be one of the people who fought in here? And second, where was Kaito? Why would Yagari want to meet with him here at Kaito's place? He reaches for his cell phone to call Yagari, but there is no answer since his cell was ringing in the room where Zero was. He sighed and called Cross as his last resort.

"Hello? Zero-kuuuun, I'm so glad you called your Daddy. How are you?" Cross gushed when he answered his phone. "Seriously, you and I need to talk….soon Cross, soon." Was the reply that Cross got for his greeting. "Anyway, I called because I'm at Kaito's place. You said that Yagari-sensei wanted to meet me here but he's nowhere and his cell phone is here." Zero said. He knew that Cross would understand that something had happened to Yagari and come over.

Zero was right; Cross knew that something had happened. "Yes, that's what he said. I spoke to him not even an hour ago." Cross said, concern growing and a stone settling in the pit of his gut. "I'm at Kaito's now and the place is a wreck. It looks like there was a struggle here. Pictures are everywhere, papers strewn all over the place, and the furniture is upturned. I don't know what's going on, but I need an extra set of eyes that I can trust. Something fishy is going on here." Cross understood. "I'll be there in half an hour. Just wait for me and Zero, and be careful." Cross hung up the phone.

Zero took the time to look around while he waited for Cross. The pictures were all of him, Kaname, or both together. The papers he found were of all kinds of things, but again all of them he found involved him and Kaname. Written ideas of how to deal with "The problem." On one such piece of paper, he found the plans for getting rid of the problem the Hunter Association had. The last two items on the list caught his attention. The second to last was for kidnapping Kaname to use as bait to get him to try to come to the rescue so that he could be killed for being a "Traitor" to his kind. It was marked as a failure. The last on the list was to kill Kaname, waiting for the building to explode and collapse on itself, thereby causing Kaname to be crushed.

The more Zero found and read, the angrier he got. It was then that Cross came in through the door. He stopped right on the inside of the door, taking in the mess that he found. It was unbelievable. He knew for a fact that Kaito was never so messy. He had an obsessive compulsive disorder when it came to cleanliness. Finding his house in such disarray was disconcerting. Zero turned around and found Cross standing in the doorway. "Come on in Cross, I'm not going to bite you…unless you ask me too. Cross's eyes widened and then narrowed down to slits. Strange as it sounds, he really did want to share, at least once, such a moment with Zero but he also knew that Zero hated the idea. "Don't tease me like that unless you mean it Zero." Zero laughed knowing full well what Cross wanted, but teasing him about it was really fun.

Zero got serious again and handed the other man some papers he found. Cross looked them over, the more he saw, the wider his eyes got. The pictures, the notes and memos, the…Love letters written to Zero? Cross was confused. "I don't understand. This person has been trying to kill Kaname and you Zero…unless…" Cross paused to think. "What if Zero, he wasn't trying to kill you, but get you? But if that's the case, it doesn't make sense that he would call you a traitor to the Association. His notes and thought are confusing right now. The sooner we can find him, the sooner we can get those answers." Cross says. He looks at the papers and pictures and looks to Zero again. "Kaito has never shown that he was capable of something like this, and these love letters, he's always so aloof. It's not like him."

"I'm not ready to say that it's Kaito or him alone yet. Not until I find more evidence. This alone is not enough to convince me." Zero replied, shocking Cross even more. "Why Zero? What are you thinking or seeing that I'm not?" Cross asked, the confusion showing even more in his eyes. Zero shook his head, unable to believe that Cross hadn't seen it yet. "Look closer and tell me if you see something you originally missed. If not, then I'll tell you." Zero said in reply.

Cross looked at the papers closer, then at some other papers, before answering. "The writing's off. I can't place why, but the writing isn't Kaito's. It's someone else's." Cross looks up at Zero. "Kaito is being framed? But who would do that and where is Yagari." Zero simply shook his head. "I don't know what is going on, but I want hard proof one way or the other. When I go after the person who has been interfering in my life and that of my mates, I want to make sure I have the right person. I don't want to kill an innocent person over something like this." Zero said heading for the door. "I want proof." Then he stopped before passing through the door. "This room will need to be cleaned and inspected for other evidence we have not found yet. I'm getting the boxes." He said then walked out the door.

Cross stared at the door for a minute, thinking over the new information and what Zero said. A cold shiver tingled down his spine. One thing's for sure, Zero is not one to make an enemy of. It could potentially be deadly for the other person. That statement, 'A good friend to have or one of the worst nightmares a person could have' describes Zero perfectly. Cross turned towards the room, taking a deep breath, and started organizing the papers and pictures.

An hour later, Zero shows back up with boxes in hand. Another half hour later, almost all of the boxes were filled with paper and pictures, the mess cleaned up, and the room back to its clean order. Cross was carrying a couple of boxes out to his car and Zero started to follow when something caught his eye. He put the boxes down, walked over to the laptop computer that was still on the desk, and grabbed the corner of a piece of paper that turned out to be a picture. It was a picture of Zero and one other person, but the picture was torn in half, so he was holding a picture of only himself. He remembered this day vaguely and he was still somewhat drunk after having a victory party with the rest of the mission party that was supposed to be really bad news. They were celebrating that no one died from their team.

Cross walked back in through the door. "Zero, what's taking you…so…Zero what are you holding?" Cross asked when he sees what Zero was distracted by. Quietly as if in thought still he answers, "A picture that was torn in half. It's weird isn't it Cross? This is the only picture we found that's torn in two? I can't remember right now who the other person is supposed to be." Cross looked at Zero, placed his hand on the others arm. "Right now I don't know, but we need to hurry and get out of here. We don't know where Kaito or Yagari are right now. We don't know who the culprit is and it's just best if we are not caught in here." Cross said. Zero nodded his head, placed the pic in his pocket, picked up the laptop and put it in the top box, picked up the boxes he put down, and walked out.

"There, that's the last of it. I'll come over this Friday and go through all of these boxes with you this weekend, ok?" Zero asked. Cross nodded, sat down in the driver's seat, and opened his window to say something to Zero. "Be careful Zero. Whoever this is, he's still on the loose. They are still after you." Cross said before starting his car and driving away. Zero watched the car pull away before he climbed onto his own bike. Zero was putting his keys in the ignition when his instincts started to warn him of danger, but he felt no eyes on him. Crosses words rang in his ear again. He didn't know why, but he felt that he needed to check his bikes systems.

Half an hour later, as he was sitting on his bike and he was looking at a device he was thankful didn't get a chance to activate. He would have been blown to pieces if he had started the ignition. He put the device into his saddle bag and called Cross. He spent five minutes on the phone informing him of the device and advising Cross that he too be careful. After he hung up, he started the engine, but a thought stopped him. This person must be crazy because they claim to love him but wants to and tries to kill him. It just isn't making sense. He grabs his helmet then and he takes off to head towards Aidou's place.

Once he pulled up into the driveway, the door was opened and Aidou came walking out. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be spending your time with Kaname-Sama? What do you want Kiryu?" Aidou never really liked him and thought he was not a fit mate for Kaname, but Zero was used to it. "Aidou, I'm investigating the incidences that have been happening. Kaname getting kidnapped to trap me, his building collapsing with him under the rubble and almost killing him. Someone is out to hurt him to get to me, but now their stepping up the game. I found this device attached to my bike. If I had started it with this thing still attached, I would be in a billion pieces, and Kaname would start to go mad. I know what it is and what it's for, but I don't know where it came from. I came to ask you and Kain to look into it and find out if you can." Zero paused, looked at Aidou before adding, "Please."

"Why should I help you? Surely you have other people you could ask that for some reason likes you. Go ask them." Aidou said, getting ready to turn and walk away. "Aidou, this is for Kaname. Someone, who has been after me is trying to get to me through Kaname. That someone is a hunter in the Association. I don't know who I could trust in the Association, so that leaves asking someone that Kaname would trust to look into it. That would be either Seiren or you. I need Seiren to stay and watch Kaname when I can't be with him, so that leaves you. I know you hate me. I can deal with that, but I need your help so that Kaname will be safe. Will you help me please, if only for his sake?" Zero asked. Almost pleading with this blond twit was killing him, not antagonizing him was torture, but as he said this was for Kaname. In this case, his pride meant nothing.

By the time Zero was done with his reasoning in asking him for help, Aidou had his head hung low. He had been so blinded with his hate for Kiryu; he didn't bother to see beyond it. Now he feels rather foolish for not even thinking that Kaname was in danger and needed to have the problem eliminated. "I'll help in any way I can," he said quietly with his head still hung low, but then he raised his head to look at Zero coldly. "But I'm only doing this for Kaname. Though, I will tell you this, if I find out that during my own investigation that you personally have done something to endanger Kaname-Sama, I will come after you myself. I hate you for what you have done to him. He has never had a weakness before…until you. For some unfathomable reason, he has fallen in love with you and it just sickens me, but I love him for the great leader that he is. He would be better off without you, but I also know he won't let you go. I will help you Kiryu, but it's for him." Aidou took the device from Zero and walked back into his home with a glare on his face.

Zero turned and hoped back onto his bike and headed back for the hospital and Kaname with a smile on his face. By the time he got there the sun was just coming up over the horizon. He quickly parked his bike, went to Kaname's room, and sat down in the chair. The other was still sleeping and for that he was thankful. Kaname needed his rest if he was going to recover. In the next minute, Zero was asleep in the chair next to Kaname.

(Line break)

Unknown individual POV

Things are starting to get too dangerous. Zero is now seriously investigating and if he's not careful, he'll be exposed. He can't have that; he needs that Kuran blood leech to die and Kiryu to become his. That's all that matters, Kiryu will be his for the taking even if he doesn't want it, either alive or in death.

Normal POV

Later that afternoon, Zero woke up to find Kaname quietly watching him. He also found that he had a kink in his neck. He groaned in pain. "That's what you get for not going home to get a decent night sleep Zero." Zero was about to say something smart aleck in response but the doctor came in at that moment. "Hello Kaname-Sama, how are you feeling this afternoon?" he asked, holding the clipboard ready to take notes. "I'm feeling better." was the reply. "Good, any pain or soreness that I need to know about, or any concerns you may have?" the doctor asked. "My legs are sore, but I don't think that will last long." The doctor nodded his head as he scribbles down his notes. "I need to check your vitals if I may." It was always dangerous to touch a Pureblood or even worse a mated one. This question was asked of both of them. Kaname just nodded his head and Zero said that it was fine, although he would be watching very closely.

Five minutes later, "Everything seems fine, you're healing very well, but you will need more blood from your mate, before I let you leave here in a couple of days. The sooner, the better." Kaname nodded his head and the doctor excused himself. When the doctor was gone, Seiren walks in. Zero, thankful that she has returned, turns to talk to her. "Seiren, I need to continue to investigate what's been happening to protect Kaname. Since he seems to be a target to be used as bait, I need you to stay here and protect him." Kaname heard this and also address her. "Ignore that Seiren. I'm just fine, I need you to stay with Zero. I need you to keep him safe. Whoever it is that is trying to get me, is really after him."

Poor Seiren being stuck between her Pureblood master and a master vampire hunter who was mated to her Pureblood master. She owed her loyalty and life to Kaname, but she had seen Zero in action and he was something to behold. She turned to Kaname to say, "I'm sorry Lord Kaname. Between you and Zero-kun, I'd rather take my chances with you. Besides you're the one that's hurt and in the hospital. It seems to me that whoever this is, is trying to get rid of you to get him. They want him alive, you on the other hand are the one they are trying to kill. I'm staying with you Lord Kaname." She said, bowed at the waist toward Kaname, and then disappeared off somewhere. Zero had to fight to keep his indifference mask on. The device that he found on his bike says otherwise. He wasn't about to let that little fact out just yet.

Kaname's mouth was gapping wide open, staring at where his body guard had disappeared from. He looked over to Zero next and saw that Zero had a huge grin on his face. His eyes narrowed down to slits and his eyes began to glow red with anger. "How the hell did you get her to do that… Zero? How did you get her to listen to you over me?" Kaname was sneering at him. Zero turned to him with wide eyes and a sweat drop started to run down the temple of his forehead. "I didn't do anything, honest Kaname. I gave her my order and you countermanded me." Zero stopped to gather his courage for the rage he was sure to come at him in a minute. "Listen, what we said is true. We have no idea who this is and you are already weakened from the building falling on you. It almost killed you and that wasn't too long ago. I won't be able to focus on this investigation if you don't have someone that I trust to protect you. The only other one that I can trust, and it's only because I have seen in action, is Seiren. I still have problems with my knee because of her, thank you very much." Zero smiled, hoping that Kaname will smile too.

Kaname was fighting the smile, and he knew a few minutes later that he failed. He will never forget that night that Seiren and Zero were sparing. She never could hold back her punches, and Zero was laid up on the couch down stairs for a week while his knee was healed up. Zero also had his Bloody Rose out ready to shoot her if she came into eye sight of him, she never did. Now Zero and Kaname can still both smile and laugh about it together.

"Zero, you know I don't like you being out there alone. We don't know what this insane, idiot is planning for you. We don't know what he's really after, please take her with you." Zero was already shaking his head. "I'll talk to Takuma and Shiki if it will make you feel better, but Seiren stays, ok?" Kaname didn't like it. He hesitated and tried to come up with argument that would make Zero take Seiren with him, but in the end, he just couldn't. "Fine, you win, but I swear that if anything happens to you, I will come after you. Just remember that Zero. Just as you promised you would follow me, I will follow you if it comes down to that. If you really want me safe… come back to me, alive." Kaname finished.

Zero could see the worry written all over Kaname's face and knew that it was killing him to not be able to protect the other but unfortunately, Kaname isn't able to leave the hospital yet. Soon, but right now, and Kaname's healing abilities have been slowed down to that of an Ex-human. He couldn't and wouldn't make any promises that he can't keep, so instead, he nodded his head in understanding; but now he has an even better reason to come back. He now has Kaname making promises that he himself and thrown at the other. It didn't sit well with him, but he will come back, god's willing. "I have to go talk to Cross. I'll be back as soon as I can. Try and rest, will ya?" Zero said looking pointedly at Kaname. "Don't get yourself into too much trouble. " Kaname replied, returning the look back. Zero hmmped, turned and walked right out of Kaname's room.

A few hours later, Zero and Cross were walking into Crosses office at the Association. Before Cross reached his desk and chair he started talking to Zero. "We think we found out who the culprit is. We already knew it was a hunter in the Association and from what you mentioned we were able to narrow down the suspects down to a few people. We went searching through their lockers and we found these in one of the lockers." Cross said as he swept his hand towards of pile of pictures and other papers that were sitting on the desk.

Zero's eyes widened in surprise at this as he stared at the pile. "Who? Who would dare to do this Cross?!" Zero said, desperately trying to keep his voice even and calm. He was shaking with anger and he wanted someone to direct that anger to. "I don't have a definite answer for that yet. I am having hand writing forensics go over the letters and comparing them to the suspects that have filled out reports. Until then, I can't answer that question." Cross then turned to his coffee pot, and poured a cup of coffee for Zero. He handed it over offering cream and sugar.

It was then that Crosses phone rang. He picked it up, holding a finger up to silently tell Zero 'just a minute'. "Yes," a one minute pause "I understand. Send it in right away. We will be waiting." Cross said before placing the receiver back onto the base. "We may have an answer to your question coming as we speak. That was forensics with the results of the hand writing comparisons. Ah and here it is." He says as a knock sounds off the door. Cross quickly opens the door. "Here are the results you asked for President Cross." The messenger boy said. "Thank you young man." Cross replied before shutting the door. Cross opened the manila envelope, took out the contents, and read what was in there. He nodded his head, looked at Zero, and handed him the paper. "This had the answer you're looking for."

Zero took the papers, and read through them. His eyes widened in disbelief. "No, it couldn't be…"

TBC: Yes… another evil cliffie. Wait, no please don't take out your gun. I want to liiiiive!

Two more chapters I think before this story is over, maybe three; I'm not sure yet. Next chapter and you will find out who is the evil Culprit. I have put up a pole for those who would like to take a guess as to who you think it is. I have already received a few guesses but keep in mind who is writing this story and just how evil I can be. Please review as they are manna for my imagination. Thank you

6


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N, warning, disclaimer** are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it, please go there.

**Summary:** Kaname and Zero have a huge fight and Zero leave Kaname. Later Kaname is missing and the only one who could find him is Zero.

**Beta-Reader:** bluerose-28. Thank you sooo much for going over this story and giving me some great ideas for improvement (Bows to wonderful bluerose-28 Sensei).

**Thanks to all who reviewed:** ben4kevin, bluerose-28, Meagan28, and hotxhotguy.

**The Missing Pureblood** ch. 7

He just couldn't understand what he was reading. He knew it wasn't right, he knew that someone was setting the guy up and that doesn't make sense. Why would they do that? "Cross, it's not this person, it's not Kaito. I know that for a fact." Zero says with finality.

Cross was confused by this. "It's right there, in black and white in front of you. We know who it is. Why do you deny that it's him?" he asked calmly, but on this inside, he was beginning to feel like something was wrong.

"No, it's not him, it's not Kaito. I'm familiar with his handwriting. What I see here is not his. I'm taking these samples to a different specialist. Something or someone is messing with this investigation apparently and knows that we're getting too close." Zero said. He turned on his heels, taking hold of the door knob, but stops when he hears the clicking of a gun's safety being taken off just before Cross speaks up. "I'm sorry Zero; I can't let you do that."

Zero slowly turns around to face Cross, a pained look on his face. "What are you doing Cross? What's with the gun?" Zero asked, confusion clearly written all over his face. Cross looked at Zero sadly. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. I had hoped that you would learn to love me instead of that pureblood vampire. Hunters and vampires aren't supposed to mate, but here you are, mated to one! It's disgusting!" Cross spat.

Zero couldn't believe his ears. Cross wanted him to love him, to be IN love with him? Has he lost his head? He must have! "I don't understand. You raised me as your son; I looked up to you like you were my father. Why would you want that? I just don't understand! I trusted you, looked up to you like a father!" Zero exclaimed in frustration. Then he added, "Why would you have me killed if you love me the way you say you do. It doesn't make sense!"

"I've loved you since the first night you came to live with me; not as a Father should love their children, but as one lover to another. I love you Zero, and that will not change, but you took HIM as your lover instead of me! Why Zero?! Why HIM and not me?! What makes him so much better than me?! I raised you from childhood knowing you were too young yet to know what love really was, too young to accept me the way I needed you to, so I raised you waiting for you to mature to a proper age to finally accept me! Instead you picked HIM over me; my heart was destroyed because of you! It was then I decided I would have you once before I killed you for your betrayal, but I needed Kuran out of the way first!" Cross finished, huffing and puffing after his rant.

Zero was confused. Wasn't he already trying to kill him? What about the bomb device he found on his bike? It didn't make sense. "Then why plant a bomb on my bike? If you had to have me so much then why try to kill me off first? You're not making any sense at all!" Zero said. He just couldn't believe these turn of events. The anger and betrayal he felt, no words could describe the pain and anguish he was currently feeling. The man who had raised him was not who he thought he was at all. There was madness in the eyes he was looking at, madness he had never seen before and the realization frightened him though he would never admit that to the crazed mad man in front of him.

"I hired an idiot who mistakenly planted that bomb on your bike instead of Kurans car when he was supposed to. I'm thankful that you weren't killed yet. I have a special plan for that." Cross said smiling; causing Zero to shiver.

There was something else that bothered Zero. "What about Yagari and Kaito? Where are they? What have you done to them? Did you kill them too?" Zero asked. Cross smiled while shaking his head. "No, not yet. I'm still working on pinning this whole thing on them. The only thing I'm waiting for is for your body to be found and one of them holding the weapon that will kill you. No, right now they are holed up somewhere safe for the time being. Once you are found dead and with them being the obvious perpetrators, I will be the perfect distraught father crying for their deaths." Cross explained with a chuckle. Yep, mad as a hatter as they say.

That was all the explanation that Zero needed. He knocked on the door that was behind him and moved out of the way just in time for it to open. Cross's eyes opened wide in shock when he saw Yagari and Kaito walk in, followed by others with handcuffs. "Cross Kaien, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Kiryu Zero, kidnapping and attempted murder of Kuran Kaname. Other charges as we come across them will be leveled against you. These are just for starters." Yagari said.

"Kaito read him his Miranda rights." Yagari said. "Cross Kaien, you have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Kaito said and he finished just before he placed the handcuffs on his wrists, Cross went crazy. "No! I won't have it end this way! He's betrayed us all; he deserves to die a traitor's death! I have done no wrong!" he yelled as he aimed the gun and fired only one shot. The bullet found its target, lodging itself in Zero's left lung. Before Cross could fire another bullet the others lunged at him with swords and daggers, killing him instantly.

Zero was on the floor, leaning up against the door wheezing. He was holding his chest, trying to catch his breath, and finding it very difficult and very painful too. "Zero?," Yagari asked as he grabbed hold of his arm. "Zero we need to get you to the hospital, now." He said as he picked up the younger boy and carried him out of the Association and to his car. Once Yagari had him in the car, he got into the driver's side, with Kaito climbing into the back seat behind Zero. Zero was losing a lot of blood and his skin was getting clammy and gray. "Hold on kid, just hold on. Don't let that old man defeat you like this. You also have Kuran waiting for you to return alive. I know how blood bonds work with vampires and it's even strong when love is involved. As much as I hate to admit it and have tried to avoid it, he loves you. If you die, he will go crazy and many people with die by his hands before the Association could issue out a warrant for his liquidation. If you want him to live, you must live. He's depending on you. Don't disappoint him or us."

By the time Yagari finished his little speech; he pulled up to the emergency entrance for ambulances and ran in to get a gurney for Zero. When he turned around to escort the doctor with the gurney out to his car, he ran into Kaito. "What are you doing in here?! Why aren't you out there with Zero?!" Yagari yelled at Kaito before walking past him out to his car. When he got there, Zero was nowhere in sight. At first he thought that Zero had turned to ash, but there was no one in the car at all. He turned back around to face Kaito who was now sheet white and visibly trembling with fear. Kaito thought only vampires eyes turned red, but he had just learned wrong. Apparently Yagari had that ability when he was ireful. An ominous odor began to make itself known. Yagari looked down to where the smell was coming and had just confirmed that Kaito had pissed himself.

"I…I…I…" Kaito kept stuttering, finding it almost impossible to say anything at all to the other man. He was trebling something fierce and could feel his knees knocking against each other rather forcefully. He knew come morning, his knees would be severely bruised.

"Well, speak up! Where is Zero?!" Yagari yelled at the other, not caring about the looks he was getting from passers-by or that he was at the hospital and needed to keep his tone down. Zero was at deaths door and now he was missing! "What happened man?! Answer me!"

"I…I c..came in t..to get… him…s…some w…wattttter." Kaito said weakly. Yagari just looked at him like he'd lost his head or the dumbest man alive on the planet. "He must be headed to Kurans' room right now. Come on you imbicil. He'll die if he doesn't get any immediate attention." He snarled at Kaito, ready to de-man him if Zero dies. Kaito had already pissed himself, but now he was on the verge of losing control of his bawls.

**With Zero**

Zero was stumbling through the hallways, heaving while trying to catch his breath that he knew he wasn't going to catch; not with a hole in his lung. His head felt fuzzy and light headed, he knew he needed medical help or he could and probably die; but he absolutely needed to see Kaname now, if for no other reason than to see that he was still alive and safe. He looked up from where he was leaning up against the wall to see how much further he had to Kaname's room. Only a couple of more doors to pass before he made it. He started his trek to the room again, but the progress was painstakingly slow. Minutes later, he finally made it. He opened the door, and started to walk towards Kaname's bed. He called out Kaname's name, before everything blacked out and he collapsed onto the floor. In the next second, Yagari and Kaito came barging into the room. "Zero!" They yelled in unison.

**Kaname**

Kaname was lying in bed, trying to rest, but he could feel his bond going crazy and telling him something was wrong with Zero. It had been happening for a while now and it had started an hour after Zero had left. He had tried calling Zero, only to find that his phone was turned off. Zero had said that he would be calling Takuma and Shiki to go with him, but when he called them, neither of them knew what was going on. Apparently, Zero hadn't called them at all. The more he thought about it, the more agitated he got. Zero hadn't kept his word by calling Takuma and Shiki and now he was in danger out there somewhere without any help.

It was then that his door banged open and he saw Zero stumbling in with a blood stained hole in his chest. He sat up bed faster than what was comfortable and that was when he heard Zero whisper out his name before he collapsed into a bloody heap on the floor. "Zero!" he yelled, but then he heard two other voices yell Zero's name at the same time as he did. With the loud yelling and all, nurses and doctors came racing into the room. Once they saw the individual lying on the floor unconscious and a pool of blood surrounding him, they all raced into action.

They got Zero up off of the floor and onto one of the other beds in Kaname's room. Once they started working on him, they couldn't find a pulse. They got the defibrillator and started sending little shocks through Zero's body, causing his body to arch up off of the bed. Kaname could only sit in his own bed, in shock, and not understand what was going on. It was only a short while ago he left to go meet with Cross to discuss the investigation. And now his life was in grave danger and slipping away right before his eyes. He needed to know what happened, but he wasn't in the correct frame of mind right now to start asking questions. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could only sit there and watch in horror as he watched the doctors and nurses' struggle and fight to save Zero's life.

Kaname felt extreme relief when he heard the doctor declare that he had a pulse and to rush him to the O.R. He refused to relax since Zero's life was still in danger, but now he can interrogate the two men that came barging into the room behind Zero. He needed answers and he needed them now. He didn't care what the doctors said now. He would kill the one responsible for the grievous injury to his mate.

Before Kaname could say anything, voices started coming from a digital recorder that was held in Yagari's hand where Kaname could see.

"What are you doing Cross? What's with the gun?" Kaname heard Zero ask Cross. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. I had hoped that you would learn to love me instead of that pureblood vampire! Hunters and vampires aren't supposed to mate, but here you are, mated to one! It's disgusting!" Kaname was shocked to hear Cross's voice sound so venomous towards Zero. "I don't understand! You raised me as your son; I looked up to you like you were my father! Why would you want that? I just don't understand! I trusted you, looked up to you like a father! Why would you have me killed if you loved me the way you say you do. It doesn't make sense!" It sounded like Zero was disgusted and angry at the same time.

"I've loved you since the first night you came to live with me; not as a Father should love their children, but as one lover to another.

I love you Zero, and that will not change, but you took HIM as your lover instead of me! Why Zero?! Why HIM and not me?! What makes him so much better than me?! I raised you from childhood knowing you were too young yet to know what love really was, too young to accept me the way I needed you to, so I raised you waiting for you to mature to a proper age to finally accept me! Instead you picked HIM over me; my heart was destroyed because of you! It was then I decided I would have you once before I killed you for your betrayal, but I needed Kuran out of the way first!" Cross sounded like a mad man to his ears.

"Then why plant a bomb on my bike? If you had to have me so much then why try to kill me off first? You're not making any sense at all!" Kaname was shocked and more than angry that Zero hadn't told him about the bomb that he found on his bike. He will have to talk to Zero about this later, and there will be a later…he hoped. "I hired an idiot who mistakenly planted that bomb on your bike instead of Kurans car when he was supposed to. I'm thankful that you weren't killed yet. I have a special plan for that." Cross really had lost his mind, hadn't he?

"What about Yagari and Kaito? Where are they? What have you done to them? Did you kill them too?" Kaname's eyes went to the two mentioned men. Kaname was starting to get a nasty headache with what smelled like pee from one of the two said men in the room. He crinkled his nose at the smell, but didn't say a word and he continued to listen to the recording. "No, not yet. I'm still working on pinning this whole thing on them. The only thing I'm waiting for is for your body to be found and one of them holding the weapon that will kill you. No, right now they are holed up somewhere safe for the time being. Once you are found dead and with them being the obvious perpetrators, I will be the perfect distraught father crying for their deaths." It was then that there was a clicking sound of the digital recorder being turned off.

Kaname was stunned beyond believe and incensed at the terrible news he just heard. It was the chairman all along? The one he had placed his trust in for all of these years who preached acceptance, tolerance, and co-existence?! Kaname was up off of the bed and almost collapsed onto the floor before Yagari caught him and helped him up into the bed again. "Cross is already dead. He went crazy when he was about to be arrested for the crimes he was committing against you and Zero. We couldn't stop him in time to keep Zero from being shot, but he didn't get the chance for a second try that he was aiming for. Right now Kuran, you need to stay here. When the doctors are done with Zero, he will need you to help pull him through this. He will need you by his side." Yagari said to help Kaname get his head back on straight. He needs to think about Zero right now, not about the one that was now dead.

Something was bugging Kaname about something. "If Cross had you two captured and holed up somewhere, how did you get this recording?" Kaname asked Yagari. Yagari smiled (and yes, that was a scary sight to see, even for Kaname.) Kaito and I managed to break out of our prison and called Zero. He was already on his way to meet with Cross. He diverted himself to meet with us. We had a listen device planted on him so that whatever Cross said could be recorded on the receiver digital recorder we have here. Zero didn't know who to believe, but he wanted proof no matter who the guilty party was. He wanted them convicted. We waited outside of Cross's door as Zero did his part. He said he was supposed to call a couple of other guys to join him, but I convinced him to leave this to us to handle. Having your friends there could have jeopardized the whole thing and we wouldn't have gotten the information we needed.

For now Kuran, you take care of yourself and Zero. Meanwhile, Kaito and I have some business to take care of. His first order of business is to take a shower and change his clothes." Yagari said, and he gave a disgusted look at the younger hunter before he turned to leave. "We have an Association to straighten out and it could take a while. You take care of yourself and Zero for a while. We will come and visit when we can."

Hours later, the doctor came back into Kaname's room. "Kaname-Sama, Kiryu pulled through the surgery just fine and he is in recovery. From there in about an hours' time, we will take him to ICU until further notice. Forgoing any difficulties, he will be fine and joining you here in your room until one of you are released from the hospital. "Thank you doctor, I really appreciate all that you have done for us." Kaname said.

**One month later**

"Kaname-Sama, Zero-Sama, welcome home." Seiren said as they walked in through the front door together very slowly.

**TBC: **Ok, so I have one more chapter to go and that one will be a lemon. I know that there hasn't been (as far as I know anyway) where there was an evil Cross and I couldn't resist the temptation to try it. Please review and tell me what you think, good, bad or indifferent to the idea or chapter. Thank you to one and all.

Meagan28: Thank you so much for your suggestion and they have helped throughout the story, but I'm sorry I couldn't us them all. They were great every single one.

Hotxhotguy: I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to participate in my pole. I will work on the problem for the next time I decide to post a pole.

Results from the pole

Kaito: 3

Yagari: 3

Other hunter: 1

Cross: 0

Other vampire: 0


	8. Chapter 8: The Lemon Scene at last!

**A/N, warning, disclaimer** are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it, please go there.

**Summary:** Kaname and Zero have a huge fight and Zero leave Kaname. Later Kaname is missing and the only one who could find him is Zero.

**Beta-Reader:** bluerose-28. Thank you sooo much for going over this story and giving me some great ideas for improvement (Bows to wonderful bluerose-28 Sensei).

**Thanks to all who reviewed:** Meagan28, hotxhotguy, ben4kevin, irmina, and ShadowsOfPenAndPaper.

**The Missing Pureblood** ch. 8: The final chapter

Kaname lay in bed, thinking, remembering. It had been a year since the terrible events that had occurred to the both of them, a year since Cross's betrayal, and year since he almost lost that what was most precious to him, a year since Cross damn near killed Zero! He growled at the thought. Zero still bears the scar from it. The anniversary to that date is coming and Zero has been having recurring nightmares about the incident lately; they have been gradually getting worse. Not that Kaname's getting used to the nightly screaming that wakes him up every night, but tonight he could feel it coming. Their bond was alive with the emotions that Zero was currently feeling in his sleep. Too many to be able to give names too when they come crashing down on him at once.

In the next moment, the dreaded screaming started. "No! Cross you can't! **Nooo Kaname, don't leave me**!" Zero screamed, fighting with someone until he comprehended that he was struggling against Kaname and heard his soothing voice. "Shh, Zero. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here." Kaname cooed in Zero's ear.

Zero held onto him tight, face buried in Kaname's shoulder, and his whole body shaking as he cried the turbulent, swirling emotions out. He desperately tried to keep his sobs from escaping, but as the feelings kept crashing down around and through him; he just couldn't keep silent anymore. He kept sobbing, getting louder until he was so exhausted that his body just shut down.

Kaname continued to sit there, holding and rocking Zero even as he slept. Kaname was so very vengeful for the anguish that Zero was going through, but no one to take his vengeance out on. Cross was dead and he was the master mind behind their problems a year ago, and now. Damn Cross for this! He hopes that Cross is burning in Hell for this!

Kaname was also exhausted and decided that it was time to lie down to get his sleep. Zero whimpered in his sleep as he felt Kaname move, but he spoke comfortingly to the other calming him down as he was finally able to place his tired head on the pillows behind him. Zero scootched closer to Kaname as he pulled him closer. Finally, Kaname was able to close his eyes and was able to go to sleep almost instantaneously.

The next morning, Kaname woke up feeling warm and content with Zero sleeping next to him still and his head rested on his chest over his heart, but with his fist still clenched onto his pajama shirt. At the moment he was really happy.

He laid there for a while. Today would make it one year since the revelation of Cross's betrayal. He didn't know how Zero would be today, but he needed to come up something to keep his love preoccupied.

He was in the middle of making plans when he heard a groan coming from next to him. Slowly he saw Zero open his beautiful eyes. They were unfocused and glazed over with apprehension clearly showing in those eyes. Kaname was prepared for just about anything to happen at this point. A moment later, his eyes focused on Kaname's face and relief was evidenced. "Kaname…" is all that Zero said at first, again with relief and a smile on his lips. He released his tight hold he had on the other, but didn't move. "Good morning Zero." Kaname said in his usual greeting with a smile on his lips.

Zero reached up bringing his lips close to Kaname's. He gave the other a light peck on Kaname's lips before saying morning in reply. "What do you have planned for today aho?" Zero asked (A/N: Aho is Japanese for idiot. Thank you Bluerose-28 fro the translation). "Today, I plan to stay with you. I was thinking of what we could do today when you woke up. Do you have something planned for today?" Kaname asked hoping the other didn't.

Zero was relieved that Kaname would take a day off from work to spend the day with him. Things had changed so much between them during their struggle from a year ago. Kaname isn't the same person as he was then. He's openly more trusting with him, well more open period with him. Zero was so very thankful because Kaname was the rock that had held him together after that whole this with…he still to this day can't even say that man's name. It still hurt too deeply because of it.

"No plans today. I took the next couple of days off for a short two day vacation and then there's the weekend. I don't have to return to work till Monday. Yagari will cover things for me while I'm gone." Zero said in reply. Kaname nodded in understanding when a thought came up in mind. "You've always wanted to take a vacation in America. Is there any place in particular you wanted to go see there?" Kaname asked hoping that Zero would understand where Kaname was going with this question and jump at the idea.

Zero face lights up with the idea of even possible taking a vacation somewhere, even if it's just to get away for a while. He nodded his head and responded with the biggest grin Kaname had ever seen in a long time. "Disney Land in California, Then Knott's Berry Farms, then I want to go to Universal Studio, and finally to SeaWorld." Zero answers embarrassedly. Kaname laughed at Zero's list of amusement parks. "Certainly we can do all of that if we have enough time, but I doubt five days is going to be enough for all of that…unless you want to call Yagari to cover for you a while longer and I will call Takuma to cover for me. What do you say? We could go out to breakfast this morning and I can make all of the arrangement's while were out." Kaname said hoping to entice Zero to agree. "Yes, Yagari was trying to convince me to take an actual vacation for the last month. He'll be as happy as he can be that I finally will, considering he'll be covering for me. He's never wanted to be President of the Association which is why he declined the position and suggest me." To this day, he's still not sure how Yagari had managed to convince him to come back to the Association or how he ended up as the President of said Association. He's still very confused about the whole thing, but confused or not, he's still responsible for the hunters that are working under him.

"Ok, then. There's one more thing I would like to do before we go to breakfast this morning." Kaname said looking at Zero. Zero looked at Kaname and he knew what that look meant. It meant he was in trouble this morning and they weren't going to make it to breakfast, not really. It wasn't just that Kaname was horny; it was that he was going to be in too much pain after to do anything if he didn't get away NOW!

"Oh no…nonono, I know what that look is for and it's not happening. Kaname, it's not." Zero said nervously, feeling panic begin to take hold of him. He started to scramble to get up off of the bed. When Kaname saw Zero move, he moved faster and grabbed hold of him. "What's wrong Zero? I just want to show you just how much I love you, is there something wrong in that?" Kaname asked, successfully sounding completely innocent of the things he wanted to do to Zero.

"I know you love me Kaname, but that's not what it is you are wanting; you want to do things to me that will leave me unable to walk for days, and limp when I can start walking." Zero whined nervously. Kaname could feel him shaking in his arms. Kaname also knew that Zero really does protest too much and he enjoys times like these when they get…a little more playful then they usually do.

Kaname moved Zero under him and pinned him down to the bed. "Zero, I know you love it when I do this" Kaname said when he started to lick the shell of his ear. "Or this" he said when his lips were covers by Kaname's soft, delicious, tempting lips. "I also know you love this best." And Zero moaned when his free hand moved to gently rub against Zero's right nipple; the only noise that could be heard besides the heavy panting was Zero moaning, "That's not fair Kaname. You know I can't resist you when you do that."

Kaname smirked knowing he had just won that battle. He moved down kissing Zero from his cheek, down the Column of his neck; pass his collar bone, to his left nipple. Zero entangled the fingers of both hands into Kaname mass of wavy hair.

Once Kaname was bored with that nipple, he moved over to the other one that was even more sensitive than the first. Zero moaned Kaname's name loader as he gripped and pulled on the hair he had in his hands. Kaname moaned as Zero did this. He loved it when Zero pulled on his hair and it made is already stiff stalk harder than it was before.

He decided he needed something else to suck on, so he moved down Zero's chest to his abdomen and paid attention to the others navel. He tugged on the navel ring that Zero and been pierced with just two months before, while taking his right hand to tug on the ring that Zero had done on the mushroom head of his cock at the same time.

When Kaname had learned that Zero had done these things, he was shocked but he couldn't contain himself. He had given the other blood to help his heal almost instantly so they could 'Play' and play they did. Kaname had found that first night after the piercings that those areas were even more sensitive than before and he loved it. Since that first night, they had tried and played around with new ideas. Some involving chains and some included whips and other things. Tonight, there was only one thing he wanted to use.

He moved just enough to reach under his pillow to remove an item he needed. Zero never even knew that Kaname had moved; he couldn't even feel when Kaname had placed a cock ring on him. Kaname had kept him pleasure ridden that Zero was only aware of what Kaname's mouth was doing to him.

Once the cock ring was on him, Kaname had moved his mouth down to start sucking on the mushroom head of Zero's cock. He gave it one tentative suck, and then licked it slowly from head to base and back up to the head again. Zero had stopped moaning and panting because the sensation of what Kaname was doing had caused an arrest in his breathing. It was too much and if Kaname wasn't careful he was going to explode. Zero pulled on Kaname's hair again, only harder this time, causing Kaname to fight back his own explosion in return. In response to the enthusiastic hair pulling, Kaname had taken the whole of Zero's now painfully throbbing, and completely swollen with blood cock into his mouth hitting the back of and flexing his throat in the process.

Zero started to yell in climatic ecstasy, but when he couldn't release, he quickly found out why. **"KANAME! YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TAKE THIS THING OFF ME, I WILL GET MY BLOODY ROSE AND BLOW YOURS OFF!" **was all the yelling Zero could do before Kaname went down on him again. Zero moaned Kaname's name and the more Kaname sucked the more Zero began to thrash on the bed.

Zero began to thrash so much and so hard, that Kaname had maneuvered him so that he could handcuff him to the head of the bed. **"KANAME BAKA KURAN! YOU…" **Kaname had slid a lubed finger into Zero's hole, slowly, playfully probing along the walls of Zero's entrance.

Zero continues to moan and wiggle his ass as Kaname inserts another finger. He continues to probe and wiggle his fingers while Zero started begging. "Kaname please, don't tease me. I can't take it anymore. I want you; need you to put it in me, please!" Kaname smirked when he heard this. "No, not yet love. I want to make sure that your sweet, and glorious sensitive spot is still where I remember it to be." he teased. Kaname pulled his fingers out just enough to fit two more in so that he had four fingers going in. He knew what Zero wanted. He wanted to feel the burn of Kaname entering him, but he didn't want to ruin any vacation plans they had started to make. He wanted Zero to be able to walk after this so they could enjoy their time together.

By now, Zero was a mess muttering incoherent words, writhing in ecstasy. He was fighting against the chains that bound his wrists and they were starting to cut into the skin. This only added to the pleasure he was feeling. He'd had enough though. He knew he couldn't get his hands free, so he used his legs and feet to get what he wanted. He maneuvered Kaname into a position that he could enter him, if Kaname so chooses to be cooperative. It seems that at least tonight he was going to be lucky.

"Ok, I can take a hint…when I want to." Kaname said with a chuckle. He took hold of his own raging cock, aimed it for Zero's twitching hole, and slammed into Zero. They both screamed at the same time. Kaname out of pure pleasure that was surrounding him and Zero out of the mix of pleasure and pain that he was feeling. He loved it though but was also thankful that Kaname hadn't moved yet to start thrusting into him.

"Zero…I'm sorry…I…can't…" Kaname said hoarsely while gritting his teeth. The only response he got in return was to have Zero's hips buck up against him. He gave a very dangerous growl, warning Zero that what he had done wasn't a wise decision and he had better not do it again if he wanted to walk any time soon. Zero got the message and his only response was to do it again as a challenge. Kaname growled again before he lost control and started bucking into Zero uncontrollably. Every time Kaname hit that special spot dead on, Zero's mewls of extreme pleasure grew louder. In minutes, Zero in so much pain from not being able to release due to the cock ring that he was about ready to pass out.

"ANA…ANA, take…it off. Need too…" Zero said trying to explain is problem. Kaname loved it when Zero called him Ana. It showed just how desperate Zero was for release which is why he loved using the cock ring. He removed the devise from Zero's cock and allowed the boy to release the white string of semen all over their abdomen. Kaname held himself back from his release as he placed the cock ring back on.

Zero looked at Kaname with scared eyes as he felt to ring put back into place. He whimpers as Kaname continued to pound into him ruthlessly. He leaned over Zero, licking and nibbling the pulsing vein that was pounding just under the skin. Kaname was relentless in his pleasure/ torture of his mate. He continued to pound while he bit into the column of the others neck. After the first gulp of blood, he probed Zero's mind to induce Zero's pleasure center of his brain, making the pleasure the other was feeling ten times stronger than before. Kaname had never done this before, but he wanted to try it out. He gently stroked that part of his brain non-stop causing Zero to cry out. **"OH GODS…OH GODS…KKK…NNNNMMM…AHH!" **Zero really couldn't take it. He was ready to explode again, but that was all he knew.

Kaname release Zero's throat and licked the wounds clean until they closed. He lifted his head to look into Zero's eyes and they were almost completely rolled back. Maybe he over did it?

Deciding that Zero has had enough, he pulled the cock ring off of Zero and tossed it to the side. When the ring was off, Zero screamed his release as Kaname screamed his own. When he was done, he collapsed on top of Zero. After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Kaname lifted his head to look up at Zero, only to find the other had already passed out.

Feeling really hot and sticky, he went to the bathroom, turned the water on to warm/ hot, and went to retrieve Zero. He stepped into the tub, washed them both, dried them off, and went back out to the bedroom, but this time, he turned to the door. Their bed was a mess and he wasn't up to changing the sheets tonight. They would go to sleep in the room next door that Kaname had ready any time the occasion called for it, and tonight was one of those nights.

THE END

**A/N: **A special thanks to Bluerose-28 for editing my story, making suggestions, and giving me the proper translations that I needed. For those that decide to review, please add your special thanks to her for her hard work on this story for me. Bluerose-28, you are one in a million and very much appreciated. I look forward to working with you on more endeavors in the future.

I hope you have enjoyed this story. As I mentioned before, I was going to make this into on long one shot, but I didn't think my readers would like a one shot that was over 100 words. So I changed my mind and made it a chapter story. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think please.

For those of you who are interested, now that I am finished with this story, I will be able to focus on my other one that isn't complete as of yet. 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn'. I will be working on that next and I hope to update it in the next week.

Take care all,

PeachyQ73


End file.
